A Cat for a Demon
by Spirit of the Silver Wolves
Summary: A young girl and her suspicious butler move into a newly-built mansion not too far from the Phantomhive's estate. Ciel and Sebastian are asked specifically by the queen to greet the new residents and to watch them closely. Ciel and Sebastian soon find out who these residents really are.( more inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A young girl and her suspicious butler move into a newly-built mansion not too far from the Phantomhive's estate. Ciel and Sebastian are asked specifically by the queen to greet the new residents and to watch them closely. Ciel and Sebastian soon find out who this girl really is. She is Yuri Catherine Demetrio, better known as Catherine or Cat, the daughter of an infamous murderer wanted all over London. Even with such soft sweet innocence and regret of being the daughter of the most-wanted murderer, Yuri still has her mysterious traits. Better yet, We all know how much Sebastian loves cats. What will become of the Phantomhive estate and the Demetrio residents?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The infamous Killer's Daughter**

** Hey, This is it! I'm not sure about the title yet but this is ****_A Cat for a Demon._**

** I came up with this first chapter while listening to Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin, so It may have something to do with the song. By the way, its a great song, you should listen to it!**

** I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

** I don't own Black Butler, enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

Ciel Phantomhive drank from his tea and he read the letter.

"So, a new mysterious resident have moved in not too far from here?" Ciel asked looking up from the letter.

"The queen request we greet then and find out why they are here. We must also report to her with that information along with who they are, my Lord." His butler Sebastian said as he set down a plate with strawberry shortcake on the desk.

"Why must the queen insist on making such useless demands?"

"My Lord, perhaps we should follow through with this task without complaints."

"Why is that?"

"May I ask, have you seen who it is that is occupying that mansion?"

"No,"

"It is Yuri Catherine Demetrio. She is the daughter of the infamous murderer in London, Jason Demetrio, My lord."

"A girl? But I could have sworn..."

"Yes, my lord, she is forced to hide her identity so she can be the head of her family. She goes by the name Casper Demetrio."

"I see, but what about her father being a murderer? Doesn't that ruin her heritage?"

"Yes, but the queen knows of who she is, and that she does not follow in her father's path, yet the queen is still wary of her. That is why she asked us to see why Miss Demetrio has come here."

"Very well, then, we will go see her later today."

"Very good, My Lord."

**Catherine's POV**

I stood in the main hall. It was much bigger than my old home. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Will this do, young mistress?" He asked.

"Yes, actually, it may even be too big." I smiled bigger and walked further. "I am going to change now that I am out of the town."

"Very good, My mistress."

I walked up to my chambers and sat on the bed. I undid the white button up after taking off my red coat. I slid on a sleek long sleeve teal blue dress that went to my ankles. I let my hair down that hung to my shoulders. I laid the hair pins on my desk and sighed. I was glad to able to be in my own home as a female.

I moved my hair away from my neck. On the back-side was a black-purple coloured satanic symbol. This was what kept me bound to Edward.

I walked down the steps and into the kitchen.

"What are you making, Edward?" I said leaning on one of the counters.

"It is a secret, my mistress." He smiled.

"No fair I-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. I sighed and looked to him.

"I will get it, Miss Cat." He walked out and I raced upstairs quickly putting my act back on. I buttoned up the white shirt, slid on some black slacks, and put on my marroon jacket. I put on my black shoes as well. Before leaving to go downstairs, I pinned up my hair in the back and checked for loose strands in the mirror.

I slowly made my way down the steps. I smiled at Edward and our guests.

"I apologize for my tardyness to greet you, I was taking care of some quick buisness. My name is Casper Demetrio; this is my butler Edward Claven." I smiled and bowed to them.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Ciel Phantomhive and my butler Sebastian Michaelis." The shorter boy stuck his hand out. I slowly reached to his hand and shook it. I smiled to Sebastian who seemed to be having a glaring contest with Edward.

"Edward, Why don't you continue with dinner, I will take our guests to the living quarters."

"Yes, My m-lord." He bowed and walked to the kitchen.

"Please, follow me. What brings you to our residence, if I may ask?"

"We heard that you were new to the town and decided to greet you." Ciel said.

"Really?" I balled my fists. I knew Sebastian was more than he showed.

**Ciel's POV**

We followed close behind him. My fingers twitched. I saw it.

On his, er, her neck was the same symbol on Sebastian's hand, and on my eye. I turned to Sebastian; he must have seen it. I could tell he was being catious; he was keeping close to me.

"The queen sent us here to meet you. We aren't her to socialize." I spoke up.

"I figured as much. Who'd want to meet the murderer's daughter?" She turned to us. "I'm 'London's Demon'! No wonder she sent you to kill me. Edward!"

Sebastian held me against his chest to protect me. Edward jumped over us and protected her as well.

"Why have you really come here?" She asked as she finally let her shoulder length hair down.

"The queen sent us to find out why you were really here." I said pulling away from Sebastian.

"To get away from my father! He tried to kill me! I have plans to live until my contract is completed. I know Sebastian is a demon. He is one of three in this very room!"

"Why did the call you a demon in London?"

"I'm surprised you don't know,Ciel. Have your demon tell you. I'm done talking. Show yourself out when you're ready. I have nothing tto hide here, so feel freel to snoop." She said walking away and chuckling softly.

xXx

I was sitting at my desk two days later. I still couldn't get over what she had said.

'have your demon tell you.' He still hasn't told me even though I've asked plenty of times.

"Sebastian, tell me what she meant!" I demanded as he poured the tea.

"You received a letter to go to a ball tonight at her residence. Perhaps you can ask her then." He replied and handed me the letter and my tea.

It was later that night and I was ready to go. I got in the carriage and rode to the Demetrio Estate.

**Catherine's POV**

I was dressed in my usual suit. After my first announcement, I would change into a dress so I could actually dance how I pleased. I, Casper, would be busy with a few things in my office, so my 'sister' would take my place there.

I walked out to the main hall and stood on the balcony.

"Thank you all for coming today! I am very glad to see you all have arrived safely. I unfortunately have a few matters to tend to in my office, so my sister will be taking my place while I am busy, but there will be time for me to greet you all in about an hour. Thank you." I said and turned to go to my chambers.

I quickly changed and snuck out. I dashed out to the main balcony outside. I looked up to the stars. I usually did this at times like this. I heard a knock at the door and turned.

Sebastian Michaelis.

"I don't mean to intrude on you, but I would love to share a dance with you." He said and put his hand out.

"With me?" I asked.

"of course, who else?" I nodded and took his hand. "You are much more beautiful today then when you were angry at us before."

I smiled at him and looked at his eyes. He must not remember who I am. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Yes, I do. You were once a former master of mine. Don't let how long I have been away from you fool you. I would never forget an important face."

"I see..." I met with his eyes, which was a big mistake. Those perfect eyes searched me. They took me in and captured me in a swift movement. He had spun me around and locked me in his arms.

In a split second I was being carried away. "I apologize, miss Catherine, but you must get ready for the ladies to dance with you." Edward said as he dragged me away.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! I hope you guys like it. There will definitely be a few cool twists to this soon.**

**Anyways, Please R&R and Fav&follow! Thank you and Good night/day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Demetrio Ball secrets**

**Hey! Oh, you guys rock! so many reviews...**

**I want to comment to you first reviewers, but I know what your gonna say..." Only three?" YES! That is a big step up from my last story. I finally got one review on chapter 3 on the other one I am writing/typing.**

**Biganimefan18: Yes, I was planning it to be a good twist. And guess what, I am updating soon, hehe.**

**Shiroyan: I think you may already be catching my drift on the story! Drat! Anyways, Thank you for your help, I will definitely try to remember that. I just remember watching Black Butler and seeing Sebastian say "Very good..." a few time, that is why I used it, but you are right. It does suit them better. Thanks!**

**Guest 1: Yes...*laughs mischievously* hmm... how on earth will I explain that? Well, I will tell you it is coming up soon, so please be patient!**

**Guest 2: Yes, I love that song! I listened to it on repeat until I finished the last chapter.**

**- So yeah. Oh but I noticed I forgot to mention what 'TPOV' was. It is third person point of view or as I say Third Point Of View.**

**Anyways, To the ball! *quickly dresses into pretty dress***

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

I dressed into an elegant tuxedo and slipped down the stairs. I met with a few women and danced with them before retreating to the wine table.

"Aren't you a little young to drink wine?"

I looked up to see a talk slender man with a fair face with perfect golden eyes protected by silver wired glasses.

"I only drink when I'm stressed..." I could feel a cold shivering wave of fierce energy blowing from him.

"I see. I believe I forgot to introduce myself. I am Claude Faustus." He smiled wickedly.

"I should head off..." I turned but was blocked by a young boy with striking blonde hair and sterling blue eyes.

"I don't think so." The blonde one spoke. "I'm Alois Trancy. I believe we lacked to meet when you first arrived."

"I really should be on my way..." I said trying to push away.

Alois pushed my back against the edge of one of the nearby pillars. He pulled the hair pins from my hair letting them fall.

"I knew it! I knew you were to good to be true!" Alois shouted as he moved to where everyone saw my hair to my shoulders.

I whistled a single note and Edward was there in a second bowing before me.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked.

"Clear the hall. The ball is over. But, keep the demons and there butlers here. I would like to speak to them." I whispered.

"As you wish, my lord." He nodded and turned to the crowed. "I have been informed by one of the maids that there is a fire on the top floor, and my master would like you all to evacuate for your safety." He met eyes with Sebastian and nodded slowly. I knew what that meant.

After everyone except Alois, Claude, Sebastian and Ciel left, I turned to Alois. I slapped him so hard I could hear the skin-to-skin echo throughout the hall.

"My...Lord?" His butler asked furiously.

"You are an idiot! How dare you reveal my true appearance in front of a full crowd!" I shouted.

"Claude," He began, Edward pulled me towards him. "I want you to stand down, I can understand... her rage." I flinched at how he referred to me as a 'her' while I was dressed so... unlady like.

"Very well... my lord." Claude nodded.

"Why are we here?" Ciel asked.

"I have been informed that you have not been informed of the... information you deserve." I said moving my hair to one side of my neck. I showed my symbol clearly.

"No,"

"Very well. I asked you all here because both Sebastian and Claude have to do with what I am about to tell you. Edward knows as well, but he was not involved."

"I want to know why you have a contract with Edward first."

"Because, Sebastian and I never completed our contract."

"Our?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said shyly. "She was once my... mistress when she was your age."

"No to say that I still am, but I don't keep track anymore. I have been fourteen for about four years." I said smirking.

_[Flashback]_

_I wandered through the halls._

_"Papa?" I called._

_A creature jumped from the corned as I approached his room._

_"Ahh!" _

_"I.. think you will make a fine... lunch!" It licked it's lips._

_"Don't touch my Son!" My father shouted as he punched the creature away from my brother. I cowered behind them watching in terror at what had just happened._

_"Come on, Cat, this way!" My brother grabbed my hand led me through the halls._

_We turned another corner and five more came out._

_"Cat, father and I will distract them, you have to run!" My brother told me. I nodded and ran as fast as I could._

_I knew what these things were. They were humans who had lost there way messing with the demons. I had heard that demons took souls, my father said that this was the result. It started happening a few years ago. _

_I could hear a faint scream of my brother. Tears filled in my eyes as I made it outside to see that thousands were surrounding the house. One came before me and pushed me to the ground. The thing licked my neck and locked eyes with me._

_"Welcome to hell" He whispered and forced black blood-like liquid into my mouth. I could feel my entire body shift and fill with something I had never felt before._

_A swift movement pulled him away from me. The new figure jumped in front of me and knelt before me. He was different that the others._

_"Come with me, my lady." I took him hand and he held me close. He jumped high and ran quickly. Once we arrived on top of a tall building, he spoke again. " I apologize for what you have seen, but I have been informed you wished for something. What was that?"_

_"I- I wished that I could kill all of those monsters that took my family away from me. I lost my mother by those things. Now my brother. I want them gone!" I said wiping away tears. "What did that thing do to me?"_

_"I will tell you on one condition, you must make a contract with me. Once this is over and you get your wish, I receive your soul. Do you agree?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Very well. This may hurt, but it will be for a short moment. I promise no more harm will come to you." He place a hand over my eye. I could feel a new pain shoot through my entire body. It was over fast like he said._

_"You are now my Mistress. How can I be of service?" He asked with a gleeful smile._

_"You know what I want too know!" I said turning to him._

_"You, are a demon. Not like my type of demon, though, my lord. You are what some may call a werecat. Others call them Demon cats."_

_[Endflashback]_

"A demon cat? That is the lamest excuse I've heard." Alois said laughing. "and what does Claude have to do with this?"

"He is the one after my father! He sent all of those things after him. After I 'died' along with my brother and my mother, he turned into a murderer." I said. My eyes finally showed a sign of being a demon.

"Why aren't you dead?" Ciel asked.

"Like I said, we didn't complete the contract. I am now with Edward due to that very reason."

"What does a 'werecat' do?" Alois asked still laughing at me.

"Sebastian may I please?" I asked. I had once been told by him to never show anyone what a werecat looked like or to show my 'demonic eyes'.

"I can not stop you." Sebastian replied smiling. I smiled back.

"I'll give you a heads up. I am the same size as a demon hound, meaning that I am fairly larger than any of you. Are you sure you still want to see it?"

"Please I'm sure you're just ma-" I jumped at him and turned to a large black cat. My eyes were redish pink like a demon's. Behind my ear was the symbol that was on my neck.

Alois slid to ground. I could see his shaking fear in his eyes.

"Get off!" He shouted. I quickly changed back and smirked. I was sitting next to him.

"Oh, I haven't had so much fun like that in years!" I cheered and got up.

"O-ok, you win! I'm done pestering you!" Alois said shaking. I gave him a hand and pulled him up. I glanced at Claude who was glaring at me. I could tell he wanted to kill me.

"There. Ciel, I hope that satisfies your hunger for information. Before you go off and tattle, the queen already knows. She found out about a year ago. That is probably why she sent you here."

"I- um- thank you for telling me." He said.

"Always! Did you know that Sebastian likes cats because of me?" I said smiling again.

"really?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, my lord." Sebastian said weakly.

"haha, It's getting late. You should head home." I said turning to go up the stairs. "Please come again!" I ran up the stairs and went into my room.

**TPOV**

"I can't believe she finally spoke of it again after all those years." Edward said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Alois asked looking up at Edward.

"Well, after making a contract with her, she began to hide everything about herself. She hid her face and true identity just to get away from being called a demon by those in London who knew of what she was."

"How did they find out?"

"Someone overheard her telling the queen and the rumour spread quickly."

"I'm sure she deserves it!" Alois says puffing out his chest trying to look tough.

"Why did you reveal her identity during the ball?"

"Huh? oh, um, because I was helping someone."

"Who?" Sebastian and Edward said at the same time.

"I dunno, a guy named Jason I think."

"Idiot!" Sebastian and Edward said together again. They exchanged a daring glance. A 'Stop-mimicking-me-or-I'll-kill-you!' look.

"Why?"

"Jason is her father." Edward said worriedly.

"Sebastian, it is late, can we leave? We can come back later if you like." Ciel said catching on that Sebastian was happy to see Catherine again.

"Of-of course, my lord." They left quickly and returned home.

"I still don't get it. Why doesn't she just have you kill him?" Alois scoffed and waved for Claude to follow him to leave.

"I wish she would order me to kill someone else." Edward said under his breath, but loud enough for Claude to hear.

**Catherine's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I glanced at my right eye. I remembered when that was shaded in with the symbol on my neck. I missed that time.

The true was, I longed for that time again. I hate Edward. No, that is an understatement. I am afraid of him. All he ever wants is my soul. I can tell that he thinks about it nonstop.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I lied on the bed and began to sleep.

Darkness overtook me. Just like that perfect dance with Sebastian.

* * *

**Was it good? I just wanted something to be off with my character, so I made her a werecat.**

**I got that from the book Eragon. Best book ever by the way! One of the characters in the boo is a werecat, so I decided to use that. so in that case, I don't own werecats.**

**I loved your amazing reviews, again! I will try to update soon! So until then...**

**Please R&R & fav&follow! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lover's reunion**

**I love you guys! You are the best reviewers I have ever had!**

**I will be updating tomorrow too so YAY! **

**This chapter however is mostly put in TPOV, but it has a little from Catherine's POV.**

**Heh, anyways, I don't own Black butler/Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Demetrio Ball. Catherine was sitting in bed with a cold reading a book. Alois and Ciel were arguing as always. Just like Claude and Sebastian, whom had been fighting over Ciel.

It was getting late. Catherine begged Edward to let her go to town everyday, but the same answer came right after. "You must stay in bed while you are ill, My lady." Edward would rant.

Catherine sighed and set her book aside. An idea struck her.

She had only done it once with Edward around, but she knew how. She would sneak out and return before sunset.

Catherine jumped up and quickly dressed in her usual black slacks, a simple coloured button-up, and her maroon blazer. Knee high black, lace-up boots hid finely under the slacks. She pined her hair up to a neat, elegant style. Her long, loose hair was hidden well; as she taught herself to hide it.

Catherine walked to the window and opened it. She tuned her back to it and climbed down the vines; avoiding any windows in case of Edward catching her. After dropping from the vines, she quickly ran to the nearby stable. She mounted her favourite horse, Winter Thorpe, and rode out of the stable.

She knew it was dangerous trying to sneak out in broad day light, but she envied the smell of fresh bread and old sailors tales being told in the market that the other children could experience. As she passed a small path, she realized it was the way to the Phantomhive Mansion. She pulled Winter Thorpe to a stop and looked longingly at the path.

_Just for a moment. _She told herself. _You'll only be there for a moment. No, You may be bothering Ciel._

"Hey!" A voice called. A young boy with a white puffy shirt and tan pants came down the path. His hair was a slight tint of orange and three red pins pulled his hair to the left in the front.

"Um, I was just..." Catherine began.

"Oh, I know. Sebastian said he had saw you down here and asked for you to come in, if you'd like." The boy said.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. This won't bother the master right?"

"No, of course not. Oh, and I'm Finny."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cath- Casper Demetrio."

"Yes, I know. You are the one who recently moved to the estate down the road right?" Finny asked beginning to lead Winter Thorpe and Catherine to the mansion.

"Uhuh, I really wanted to go into town today, so I snuck out. Oh, my butler must be so worried now."

"I can take you to town, if you'd like. If I can get permission from the master, that is."

They arrived to the front of the mansion and Catherine dismounted her horse.

"Would you like me to put him in the stable while you are here?" Finny asked petting Winter Thorpe.

"Yes, please." Catherine nodded while gaping at the beautiful mansion.

"Alright, Mey- Rin, escort him inside please!"

"OKAY!" A young maid said rushing to them. Finny wandered off with Winter Thorpe. Catherine smiled brightly at Mey-rin. Mey-rin blushed and led her inside.

**Catherine's POV**

Oh how I hate times as a male. I make women blush and I make other men think I am too feminine.

I followed Mey-rin inside and was quickly greeted by Sebastian. I blushed at his gentle smile and turned away.

"My lord has requested to see you." Sebastian said and waved to me to follow.

"Sebastian," I spoke softly as we walked through the halls. Alone. "I was wondering about why you took up such a defensive way that night."

"What do you mean?" He asked not bothering to turn to me.

"Well, you did call Alois an 'idiot'."

"He is one."

"But it was at the time that you said it."

"My dear, you must understand, you are no longer my master. I could do anything to you I wanted, and you couldn't stop me. I had every right to do what I did or say what I said that night." He finally turned to me.

"I don't know if I should take offense to that." I muttered. We turned a corner and walked through a door. Ciel was sitting at a desk reading a letter.

"I see you decided to come after all." Ciel said setting the paper down.

"Yes," I said and bowed to him.

"I still have a few questions. You lied and said that you did not complete you contract, but you did, in fact. Why do you still have a soul? Why lie about such a thing?" I went pale. How did he find out?

"I, um- I can't- Edward!" My eyes darted behind him and glared at Edward who was talking with Finny outside. "Darn, he seems to have caught me. I should go..."

"Sebastian, don't let her leave!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian blocked the door.

"Fine, but you will regret knowing." I wavered and stepped up to the front of the desk. I hesitated then pushed up over the desk. I jumped and formed to my 'other form'. I jumped over his head through the windows behind him. I hit the ground forcefully and stared up at the now broken window. Ciel and Sebastian were glaring at me. I was panting.

"My lord!" Edward ran to me as I formed back to my human form.

"I'm fine." I said turning away. Finny was starring. In the distance I heard a rough growl. A demon hound turned a corner and jumped at me. Edward stood in font of me to protect me.

"Plu plu, no!" Finny shouted. The hound stopped and growled. I ran. I was more scared of demon hounds than anything else. Edward tail behind me quickly.

xXx

**TPOV**

It was later that night. Catherine decided to sit outside for a while.

"Why is it always so hard for me to talk about that?" She asked allowed.

"Perhaps you haven't begun to trust yourself after that day?" a familiar voice said.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright after Pluto came to attack you."

"I'm fine..." She said then let out a long sigh.

"You only sigh when something is wrong."

"I just don't really like being around Edward anymore. That's all." Sebastian put out a hand and pulled her up.

"May we finish that dance that Edward pulled you from?"

"I'd love that." They danced in the courtyard for a moment before stopping.

Sebastian pushed Catherine to a wall. His cold breath brushed against her cheek. Her soft pink slips were parted by him. She pushed slowly into the kiss. Her heart fluttered and danced inside her chest. She knew she was a demon but she loved more than anything else could. Sebastian pulled away slowly and brushed at her ear.

"I must admit that being a demon has it's flaws. I usually don't have strong emotions, but this is far beyond I have ever felt." He said whispering in her ear. She was speechless.

"Please fell free to sneak out to me any time, my la-love." Sebastian smiled and wandered away.

Catherine stepped back inside and slid down the door. He heart could be heard for miles. She enjoyed that feeling though.

* * *

**I loved this chapter. I have to say I really really did. I can't wait till I get the next one up tomorrow!**

**I will try my very best to update as many other stories tomorrow as I can, so if I don't then I will get the rest up Saturday. **

**As always, please R&R and fav&follow! thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A simple Contract; a Simple Werecat**

**Hey, I didn't get many review for the last chapter, but I don't care.**

**Anyways, I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was about three months later. Ciel and Sebastian were 'visiting Alois' in London. Catherine and Edward were busy taking care of the 'issues involving the contract' in London as well.

**Catherine's POV**

"I told you not to let them get away!" I shouted as we ran through the alleys chasing the demon ghouls.

"Do not work, my lord, I still have a plan to catch them." Edward said shooting out a burst of speed. I quickly did the same. We rounded a corner and stopped at a dead end. Ten demon ghouls stood snarling at us. Edward jumped in front of me blocking me from their view. Another growl and snarl escaped their lips. They ran to us and surrounded us. We were in trouble.

**Ciel's POV**

I stood I the main hall of the Trancy Estate with Sebastian and, of course, Alois and Claude. My hands shook slightly as he handed me a letter.

"What is this?" I asked unfolding the paper.

"A treaty." Alois said with a dangerous smirk.

"For what?"

"You give me what I ask and I leave you alone."

"You think I'd trust this?"

"No, but then I got a wild idea to taunt you. If you don't do what I ask, then things-people close to you with be in trouble."

"That isn't considered a treaty..."

"Guess not. Either way, those are the you have to do for me to get out of your sight."

"I could just order Sebastian to kill both of you. I don't need a stupid treaty!"

"Go ahead and try. I'm not stopping you!" Alois smirked again and began walking away.

"Let's go, Sebastian. We'll deal with this later."

"Very good, My Lord." Sebastian said and led me to the carriage.

{xXx}

We wandered the town searching for Soma and Agni. They are usually on the streets cooking for people.

Not too far from us in a nearby ally, a person was thrown out against a wall across from the ally opening.

"Sebastian," I said quietly.

"Wait here, my lord!" He said then ran toward the ally. Five more hit the ground outside the ally. A familiar figure jumped out as well. A large black cat jumped out and skidded away from the unconscious people.

Catherine.

She spotted me and ran towards me, changing back in the process.

"You two... are idiots!" She shouted at me panting in the process.

"Why are we the idiots? What are those things?" I said running with her as the things I once thought were humans chased us down the streets.

"You shouldn't have come here! Those things are demon ghouls."

"Demon ghouls?"

"I can't explain it now. This way!" We turned another corner and came to a dead end. I uncovered my eye and face the demon ghouls. "Sebastian, kill the demons, now!"

Sebastian and Edward came and tore them apart, killing each one.

"Idiot!" She shouted again.

"Stop calling me that!" I turned to her.

"That was our job to kill them! That was what we've been after this whole time. Now my contract can not be fulfilled!"

"I was trying to save us!"

"That doesn't make you any less of an idiot..."

**Catherine's POV**

I tailed behind everyone slowly. I was so close to getting rid of Edward. Ciel _had _to step in.

"My Lady, is everything alright?" Edward asked stopping everyone. I didn't answer; I just stopped and stared at the ground.

"Huh, oh, um-yes, I'm fine." I said nervously. We continued walking.

We arrived at our hotel and said our goodbyes to Ciel and Sebastian. I could tell Sebastian was glad to leave sight of Edward. I headed straight to bed and slept immediately.

{xXx}

I woke the next day and headed straight to see Ciel and Sebastian before Edward found out.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked annoyed.

"I need to ask you about why you did that yesterday." I asked balling my fists; now annoyed also.

"I already told you! It was to save our skins!"

"Find me more..."

"What?"

"Find me more demon ghouls so I can get rid of Edward for good."

"You don't like Edward?"

"No, I hate him! Whenever we talk about our contract, he always brings up how he desires my soul, and he never stops talking about it at home. I can't stand that demon anymore!"

"Even if you fulfilled your contract, you'd be stuck with him. He'd have your soul for the rest of his life." Sebastian cut in.

"Yes, but, he won't talk about desiring my soul all the time." Ciel began laughing at me after saying that.

"I'm not going to help you with that." Ciel said after drinking some of his tea.

"Why not? It's your fault that..."

"I am going to help you get out of your contract. You didn't let me finish."

"Oh, really?"

"Sebastian is very fond of you and he is beginning to rub off on me. Plus, I think he deserves something for always having to put up with me." We both smiled as I turned to Sebastian, who was more than happy.

"Well, are you sure _you_ can put up with a demon cat?"

"I do have a demon hound, how bad could it be?"

* * *

**That's where I end my chapter tonight. I really hope you guys liked it. I honestly enjoy some of my other ones more than this one, but I did like it. **

**Anyways, I am probably going to update tomorrow too, just because I like this story so much.**

**So, please R&R and Fav&follow! Thanks and good night/day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Deadly smiles**

**Hey, I love your reviews! Oh, you guys rock!**

**I won't be updating until Wednesday or Friday, depending on when I get a chance. If I do get a chance sooner, then I will, but I don't promise anything.**

**I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

Catherine started visiting often now. We have been working on breaking the contract for a while and gotten nowhere. I even began to grow fond of her. It was pouring rain outside.

"So, what now?" She asked flipping through a few other pages. Thunder clapped loudly.

"I'm out of clues. This is worse then when Drocell tried to kill me." I said sipping me tea. Catherine stood up and walked to the window watching the rain.

"Sebastian, is it possible for a demon to take souls of people who aren't their master?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I suppose so, but the demon would have to be... desperate." He replied with a shocked look.

"What about taking a master's soul without completing a contract?"

"The demon would be killed by other demons sent after them; it's almost like breaking a...law, I suppose." Lightning stuck a nearby tree. Smoke rose, but no fire.

"I see... I'd hate to admit it, but I have been asked to leave London."

"What?" Sebastian and I asked at the same time.

"heh, yes, the case you're supposed to be taking care of; the stone-dead, wide-eyed victims were killed by Edward."

"What?" We repeated. I glanced at Sebastian.

"I just recently found out; so did the queen. Someone on the streets caught him killing a woman. He's gotten too far with this. He _is_ desperate."

"What are talking about?" I said standing up from my desk. Another loud thunder clapped.

"Calm down. It may just be a few months. I can't be certain but I'm sure once We're out of here, the Queen will regret it and ask me to come back."

"why would the queen regret it?"

"You're her guard dog, I'm her pet cat." She turned and smirked. I hadn't seen that smile in a long time. "Edward and the servants are also acting weird. I can't really explain it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, the servants are more alert, and Edward is more protective than ever. I can't really stand how close he is keeping an eye on me. I had to sneak out again today."

"alert?"

"Like I said, I can't explain it. It's like they've been watching for something to happen. Oh, Alois and Claude came by last week for something, but Edward won't tell me what for. That's about when He and the servants started acting like that."

"So, Alois must have threatened Edward about you. I guess he was serious."

"Huh?" I told her about what happened in London the night we were at the Tracy Mansion.

"Sebastian, make sure those three know. I don't want them getting hurt by something they don't even know about." I said and flipped through a few pages on my desk.

" Very good, My Lord." Sebastian said and disappeared out the door.

"I should be going too. It's late." She said and set her tea cup on the tray.

"Only because you can't talk to Sebastian anymore?" I teased.

"No- what are you talking about?"

"Please, I can see how you two look at each other. I'm engaged aren't I?"

"There is nothing going on!"

"Right..."

"He only sees me as an old master. And he's just an old butler to me. Nothing else." She said and left quickly.

"Just an old butler, huh?" I smiled and tended back to my work.

{xXx}

**Catherine's POV**

I wandered down the streets. It was one of those days that I didn't want to go home. I stopped and leaned on a nearby wall. Two figures brushed against me. I screamed and began to pull away. I was pulled into tow strong arms.

"Let me Go, Alois!" I shouted.

"Now, now, I just want to talk." Alois said in a manner that was almost... polite.

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you what I- Claude is going to do to you."

"Well?"

"I have decided you have to die, since you are so close to Sebastian. He has to suffer after all."

"I'm nothing to him! He's just a butler, and I'm just an old master. Nothing else!"

"I don't believe that." Alois said before I kicked him 'down there' and made him release me.

"How dare you hurt my master." Claude said and walked towards me. I turned and ran. Rain dripped down on me as I turned different corners. Water splashed up on my slacks every step I took. My shoes were already soaked, but I didn't care. I had to get away. I turned another corner.

I slipped and fell. My arm cut on one of the jagged rocks on the ground. Blood poured from my arm. A figure jumped in front of me and helped me up.

Sebastian.

"Quickly, this way!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dark ally. "Hold on!"

"Huh-" He held onto me and jumped onto one of the roofs. He jumped a few more and slowly let go of me on one of the roofs.

"How bad is the cut?" He took my arm in his hands and rolled up the sleeve. A large slice covered the side of my arm. I couldn't have possibly cut it that bad, but I did. "I'll need to tear some of the sleeve." He tore some of my shirt sleeve and rapped it tightly around my arm. He pulled the Jacket sleeve down.

"Just an old butler huh?" He asked me.

"What? He told you?"

"Yes..."

"Isn't that right? Don't all you see me as is an old master?"

"No, there is much more to it than that."

"Really?"

"Well, if there wasn't what kind of butler would I be?" He quickly picked me up bridal style, dropped down into an ally, and began walking home. The rain no long felt like torture, it felt like... peace. I lied my head against his chest and closed my eyes, but didn't sleep. I cradled my arm against me as he walked. I looked up at him.

A perfect smile lit the gentle face. His striking brown eyes searched my face as mine did the same. The perfectly angled brows furrowed together as he realized I staring.

"My dear, if I'm that gorgeous-"

"You talk way to much." I said and pulled myself up to him lips. I had never done that before. In fact as I was kissing him, I realized I didn't know how to kiss. My face turned bright red as I pulled away and tuned my head away from him. He must have caught on.

"My dear, you aren't as bad as you used to be. You're getting better." I bit my slightly swollen lips and leaned against him again.

And his compliments- no his words; they seemed to always be kind. In fact, I've noticed, even when he's killing someone he's nice and always smiling. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

{xXx}

I was back at the Phantomhive Mansion. Sebastian was tending to my cut on my arm. I had told Edward I would be staying here, because I was 'helping Ciel with some work'. He actually fell for it.

After finishing with my cut, I snuck up to the guest bedroom. I stopped In front of the mirror. This was the first time I had actually had a chance to see how much I had changed over the years.

My brown shoulder-length hair curled slightly at the ends. My teal blue eyes flickered widely. A soft smile that had been the same for years. few freckles and a light blush dotted and painted across my cheeks. I hadn't grown much; I hadn't even matured much.

I changed quickly and let out a sigh. I sunk into the bed in the guest bedroom. Days seem to go by fast, but everything else seems to go so slow. I lied under the covers and dosed into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I hadn't planned on putting Alois and Claude in this chapter, but it seemed they fit in well, so I change the chapter a little. **

**I had a question by someone, not picking on anyone, and this was the first question I actually had. If you guys have any questions, PM me or leave it in the review. If you have a request that you would like in the story let me know! I love all of you guys Guests and Users alike, so please don't hesitate for questions, requests, or even tips, or criticism. **

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**So, please always, R&R and FAv&follow! Thanks, and good night/day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Let there be blood**

**I am soooo sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was really sick and I could even managed to update. I'm planning on making this chapter really really good to make it up to you guys.**

**I had one reviewer figure out my plan to fast. Good job, I guess. *sighs***

**Anyways, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler.**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

I unfolded to letter as I drank my tea. I slowly spit the drink back into the cup due to its odd flavour. I folded the letter back up an stood from my seat.

"I'm going to visit the Phantomhive residences. I have a few things to discuss with them. I need you to stay here and watch over the mansion." I said tucking the letter into my blazer pocket. A growl escaped his lips as he bowed and disappeared out the door.

I jumped onto Winter Thorpe and rode to the Phantomhive Estate. When I arrived, I didn't hesitate to barge in.

"Oh, who is that?" a young lady with blonde curled hair dressed in a poofy pink dress asked Ciel.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you know how to knock?" Ciel shouted at me.

"Perhaps, but I felt the need to barge in with such shocking information as this." I said walked to them as I pushed my hair back up into the pins.

"Aren't you supposed to be banished?"

"Oh, Ciel, I thought you actually cared for me for a moment."

"Please, you wish that's what you thought."

"Ouch, that stung."

"What do you want?" I unfolded the letter and dangled it in front of his face. He jerked it from my index and thumb. "NO, I refuse to be paired with such a... fiend as yourself."

"Must you be so rude as to call me a fiend! Oi, where are my manners? MY dear, I am Casper Demetrio the third. It is quite a pleasure to meet you." I took her hand in mine and pecked a simple kiss upon it.

A giggle seeped from her lips as she spoke, " I am Elizabeth. Oh, Ciel, he has such manners. Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from this fine young man."

"Manners! Fine? I beg your pardon, but this thing has no manners, nor is it fine." Ciel whined. "Hey, since when have you been engaged?" He motioned to the ring on my finger.

"Just recently. I have met a fine young... lady. She is quite accustomed to my home land." I spoke playing with the engagement ring on my finger. I caught a glimpse of Sebastian throwing a saddened look.

"I...see. Lady Elizabeth, won't you join Sebastian to the main hall. I have to tend to this issue first."

"Okay, it was nice to meet you too, sir Casper." She smiled and trailed after Sebastian. After they left out the doors, I quickly took my hair down and sighed.

"I can't stand this anymore! I want to end the feud between my father and I!"

"Lucky that you get to. According to what this letter says, you have to or you and Edward will be sentenced to death by the queen, and I need to supervise you." Ciel said rolling his eyes at the last part.

"When should we leave?"

"We will leave tomorrow."

xXx

I managed to tell Edward to stay at the mansion while I worked with Ciel here in London. I don't really know how I did it, but I did. I wandered the streets aimlessly. I had asked all the people here if they had seen the 'Bloody Artist' around, but all they said is that they'd seen his work, but not him.

I turned a corner, and a figure jumped down in front of me.

" 'Ello, luv."

"Elijah," I said faking a dark smile. Elijah was one of the few werecats still alive. But, he was one of the many left that took souls when they pleased. I, on the other hand, was one of two that never has taken a soul. Elijah has been my friend for a while. He's always the best at fake identities, accents, and well anything that's forged; forged signatures, art, documents, you name it.

"Please, call me my nickname, luv." He spoke with a British- no maybe Australian accent.

"Cut that act, Elijah, what do you have this time?"

"Fine, but you aren't any fun anymore. I got you a big deal tonight. I hear that his next move might be the butcher shop tonight. He passed be recently dressed oddly and asked someone where the butcher shop was. He walked there, but he never went in."

"If you've been following him, why not stop him?" I shouted kicking him in the shin.

"Oi, no fair. I didn't finish! He's got a weapon. A good weapon; so much power..." He spoke full of amazement. "I've actually seen it as a sword and a gun. It could just be that he has matching weapons, but the colour, strength and speed are all the same. He's even killed a reaper with it."

"Nah, this can't be a coincidence. But if the reapers are getting involved, then this means- He can't possibly have..."

"The demon slayer?"

"Yeah."

"But, if he has that then, that means there's no stopping him."

"I need to warn the others. You keep an eye on him without getting killed." I shouted and ran off.

xXx

"No, no, no, no, you can't possibly go after him with the demon slayer. If it can kill you two, an unkillable reaper, and any other demonic thing, as you say, than you two can't possibly go after him." Ciel groaned at me.

"I don't really have a choice. He is getting the reapers involved, and that's more than enough to say that I need to stop him from killing anyone else." I said softly.

"I don't understand your motives. You will die if you try to stop him. Why go anyways?"

"Because... I'll die doing something amazing. I'll be trying help those who need me the most."

"That is the lamest motive I've heard."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't go."

"Because he has the demon slayer."

"And?" I asked getting angry that he thought he could actually stop me.

"You are a demon, he'll kill you in a heart beat."

"Alright, Ciel! I get that you think it's a bad plan, but don't ever call me a demon!" I stood up. My eyes were not the red-pink colour I was known for. Sebastian pulled Ciel away, catching on that I was mad. "Sorry, I'm trying not to break under this!" I say and run from the room.

**TPOV**

Ciel and Sebastian argued for a moment, then finally agreed that Sebastian could help Catherine.

Sebastian walked down the streets finally stopping to see not Catherine, but a cat-like Catherine.

**"Jonathan, this is not your fight; move!" **Catherine shouted at the other werecat standing in her way.

**"Catherine, please take it easy! I know this seems bad but you have to understand." **Jonathan said firmly.

**"Why should I take it easy?"**

**"Because... The Bloody Artist didn't kill him! I did. He was tricking you into thinking to go to the butcher shop so you would die. He tricked a few others as well, and they are all dead now!"**

**"You... did this? Why would you take away my only family?"**

**"He deserved to die."**

**"No, the only one that deserves to die... is you, Jonathan!" **Catherine dug her sharp nails into the concrete and held her breath. She quickly changed to her human form and began to cry. Jonathan formed back as well and walked to her side.

"Why didn't you attack me?" He asked weakly.

"I will not be the one to kill you. I know that when I prove you wrong, the others will kill you for me. We all loved and trusted him. He didn't deserve to die, even if he did trick us."

"Catherine!" Sebastian said running to her. Catherine turned and slowly smiled.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't worry, my love. I explained to the young master."

"Hmm, thanks. Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Help me prove him wrong. Help me prove that Elijah died as a trustworthy and loved person." She glared at Jonathan and smiled to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and grabbed my hand. He pulled me against his chest and jumped onto a nearby roof.

xXx

**Catherin's POV**

We wandered the streets at night. Rain was slowly falling on us, making the night seem all the more eerie. My hands shook slowly. A rat ran across the alley making me jump. I heard Sebastian chuckle and I growled quietly.

Not quiet enough "I think it's cute how you jump like that." Sebastian teased.

A scream pierced the night and we quickly dashed around each alley until we came upon the butcher's shop. Sebastian pulled me against his chest hiding my face in his clothes.

"Aw, no fair, I wanted to have some fun with you, Catherine." I knew that voice anywhere. "Please look at the beautiful artwork I have displayed for you." I slowly turned around letting out a small whimper as I saw what he had down. Who in the world could possibly have a stomach this strong to do such a thing?

Blood painted the walls, windows, and ground. A large dress and a small dress flapped in the wind like flags on flagpoles. In the window hung by their necks were a young girl and her mother; naked.

"Oh, don't you love it? I was inspired by a war ground. A bold flag. the marks of the brave soldiers, and of course, the soldiers who gave their lived to... entertain me." My father, or in this case, The Bloody Artist, laughed and jumped from the roof of the butcher's shop.

"You sick bastard!" (A/N: excuse my/her language :p) I spat at him.

"Ooh, such vile language. You've grown up!" He lifted his gun to me "Too bad it will have to end here."

"Wait, at least let me ask a question."

"well, ok, I suppose you deserve to know before you die. What do you ask?"

"Why these innocent people? Why not those who have done wrong, like perhaps, me?"

"I chose innocent people to make you suffer. To make you regret being the reason I'm alive! I wanted you- all of those bad people, to live to see what these people don't deserve but get because of their crimes."

"So, you have been doing good this whole time, just in a crude way."

"So, you're smart too? Oh goody, now I'll really have something to enjoy!" He pulled the trigger. I pulled a sword from under my blazer and blocked the bullet. "yay, a fight! Just what I wanted!" He changed the gun to a sword and fought me with his.

I blocked every swipe he tried, but I slipped, and allowed a second of vulnerability. He swiped my leg cutting deep into the skin. I yelp escaped my lips. Sebastian ran to my side and took the sword from my hands pushing me back gently. Now he began to fight for me.

Sebastian dodged many, but a swipe on his shoulder caused a single slip up. I pulled a second sword out and blocked the quick but unsuccessful attack my father tried to lay. I blocked each swipe again. _He's just playing with us!_

"Are you gonna fight for real, or are you gonna keep playing with your food?" I asked while my eyes forced themselves to changed to the crimson red.

"Fine, but I must warn you, I chew fast!" He smirked and fought for real. He managed to land several blows on my weakening me greatly. _I've... got to... finish this!_

I did a quick upper cut and pulled back quickly, trying to recover.

"You have so much strength you refuse to use. I'll just have to take that for me then." A chuckle escaped his lips as his teeth turned to razor sharp daggers. His eyes became engulfed in crimson. His form got taller and thinner.

"Sebastian, any way to get out of this one?" I asked slowly stepping backwards towards him.

"We must run!" He said scooping me up in his arms and turned to run.

"We have to kill him!"

"I know I'm not usually the one to say this, but how are we supposed to kill a demon ghoul in possession of the demon slayer?"

"You just said the answer! If we can wound his bad enough with his sword to slow him down, I can kill him."

"Alright, I'll distract him." He set me down and dashed up to a nearby roof. I did the same following slowly behind.

I reached for the sword he dropped. "Let only the good stop me, let only the healthy wound me, and let only love hurt me. I am strong, so that I will stay!" I chanted, jumped and stabbed his chest.

His demonic features disintegrated. He weakly gasped for air as I got closer to his ear.

"Let there be blood..." I whispered, and turned the sword in his chest then ripped it free. I stood and tucked the sword into one of my sheaths on my belt under my blazer.

"Let's go home so we can report this the queen tomorrow." I said shyly. Sebastian nodded and led me back to the motel.

* * *

**Yay, it's finished, finally. I actually wanted there to be more to it, but I was so tired that I was worried that I'm make it weird. I'll put more SebastianxCatherine again soon, because actually seeing them fighting together like that makes me smile.**

**Again, any questions, requests, comments, or criticism can be mentioned in a review or PM me any time, and I'll answer/reply as soon as I can.**

**Oh, I won't be able to post any time next Wednesday- Friday because I'm going to Florida then(Unless I don't get to go). I will however, be trying to update every story(maybe not this one though-this one would be updated last) tomorrow to make it up to you.**

**Anyways, please R&R and Fav&follow! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**For those that are reading right after I post, sorry I'm posting so late, or really early truthfully. **

**I'm going to try stump you, so be prepared. :p**

**I love you, my fellow reviewers, so much that there may be a 'scene' (not lemon nor lime) of Catherine and Sebastian!**

**Sorry I have no title for this one. I couldn't come up with one.**

**Anyways, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Catherin's POV**

I had cuts across my body from that fight. I really am starting to regret fighting. My entire body aches! I was hurting so much that I didn't bother getting out of bed for the last two days we were here. I had finally managed to get out of bed today. As I pulled my shirt over my head, I noticed a large buise above my left hip. I slowly touched it, only to pull away quickly. It hurt worse than be shot. I continued to changed avoiding any other bruises or cuts.

As I got down to the carriage, Sebastian stopped me.

"I need to speak to you." He pulled me into the foyer of the Motel. "Your wound, show me."

"What?" I asked shocked he knew.

"I saw the way you walked. I could tell something was bothering you. Please, show me."

"Alright." I lifted up my shirt and showed him my bruise. He touched it slowly and pulled away when I let out a sigh.

"I don't remember you getting hit right there. How did you get it?"

"When he did a few hits, he managed to hit me with the end of the handle somehow. It doesn't matter anyways. Let's go, Ciel must be waiting." I smiled. Sebastian grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest. His warm embrace was something I had began to miss.

As we rod in the carriage, Ciel and Sebastian were talking, but I didn't bother listen.

"Right, _Cat_?" Ciel asked.

"Huh?" I turned and looked at him.

"You weren't even listening!"

"Right... Don't call me that, by the way. Only Edward calls me that, and it freaks me out!" Ciel and Sebastian both smiled, and continued to talk. Off and on, Ciel would talk to me, but as always, I would reply with a "huh?" wich made him more annoyed every time.

xXx

It had been a week later. Edward and I were discussing the matters involving the queen and his... 'actions'.

"But I don't understand why you did it." I complained.

"Mu lord, if I may, I would like to switch to a new topic." He asked shyly.

"No, you may not. Answer the question already..."

"I have ben waiting too long to end this contract... That is my answer."

"I'm working on the contract right now."

"Trying to get out of it, that is..." He said quietly as he stood to leave.

"What?"

"Nothing, My lord." He disappeared out the door.

After about ten minutes of sitting around at my desk just playing with pens, and other things on my desk, my door opens wide. Ciel comes stomping in, followed by Sebastian.

"Oh, what a pleasure to hear you knock!" I tease.

"I've figured it out. I know how get rid of the contract." He sits in one of the chairs and stares at me for a moment before continuing . "You technically aren't in a contract. You never were. You're a demon, and demons can't make contracts with other demons. As of what Sebastian says anyways..."

"I truthfully didn't even think about it until he mentioned you being a demon..." Sebastian smirks as he speaks.

"So, all I have to do is get rid of him, and I'm free from his tormenting. The truth is, If he goes... I loose the control I usually have." I reply shakily.

"Control?" Ciel asks turning to Sebastian.

"I can answer that." I spoke up and looked at him in the eye. "Edward helps me control my...demon." I smirk as Ciel glares.

"Sebastian can do what Edward does right?" My eyes widen. I shake my head and turn away.

"I'm not asking that much of him."

"I haven't a problem with it. As long as Master Ciel is alright with it, then I am too." Sebastian spoke softly.

"So, what do you have to do?" Ciel asked. Sebastian knelt down beside him and whispered it in his ear. Ciel's eyes darted to my smirking figure.

"So, now for the hard part. Getting rid of that thing." I gestured to the door, implying Edward. They both nodded and smiled.

xXx

It was later that night. I had snuck out the back door to the balcony. Above me I heard footsteps, then Sebastian dropped down beside me. He put his hand over mine on the balcony railing. Our fingers entwined. He smiled to me and sighed. I lied my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to have to keep an eye on both of us?" I asked quietly. He nodded and put an arm around my waist. He slid a hand under my knees and picked me up carrying me into my room. He set me on the bed and covered me up. He lied next to me, but above the covers. I curled up against him and put my head against his chest. I still couldn't seem to sleep.

"I can try to ease some of your stress for you, if you'd like." He smiled to me. I nodded. He sat up and got over me. My breath caught in my throat. He leaned closer and brushed his lips on my neck. He moves each kiss closer to my lips. He moved his hand to my hip where the bruise was. He pressed lightly making me force my mouth open to yelp. As I did, he pressed his lips on mine. He didn't bother asking for entrance, because my mouth was already open slightly.

He slowly lied beside me and hugged me against him. I slowly dozed in his warm arms.

"I will always erase stress for you, my love." He whispered as I went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So? Was it what you guys wanted? I really want to do a little better with the SebastianxCatherine thing, but I was pretty tired this time, so i'm sure the next one will be way better.**

**Questions, comments, requests, and criticism is accepted. PM me or leave it in the review!**

**As always, R&R and Fav&follow!**

**Thanks 4 reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: God save the queen**

**Hey everyone. I notice a lot of you were happy about the last chapter's ending. I'm happy to say that was only the beginning. *smirks deviously***

**BUT... I have told another reader that this story will stay T rated, and that is true. I don't really like lemon/lime stuff. So sorry for lemon/lime lovers.**

**anyways, that's out of the way. I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

I paced anxiously back and forth waiting for our 'guest' to arrive. By 'our', I mean me and Edward's guest. By 'guest' I mean that sick perverted Elijah. Yes, He's _supposed_ to be dead. Cats actually _do_ have nine lives after all. The knock on the door stopped me in my tracks. Edward rushed to the door ans slowly opened it.

"Sebastian? Elijah?" I said hoarsely.

"Oi, I only went to the wrong estate. I 'on't 'eed es-curtain!" Elijah wined in his fake accent.

"Elijah..."

"Alright, love. I know, drop the act! Let a cat have it's fun." He tease in his normal tone of speaking.

"Edward, show him to his room." Edward bowed, glared at Sebastian, then escorted Elijah to his room.

"So, when?" I asked walking to Sebastian.

"Hmm?" He hummed innocently.

"You know what I me-" He curled his arms around me and pulled me out of the mansion with his demonic speed. HE sat us under one of the sakura trees in the front lawn.

"Sorry, love. I knew Edward was listening in. What was your question?"

"When will the others get here?"

"Soon. Why have you called the entire werecat clan at your side?"

"I haven't. The queen has. She said there is going to be a royal ball next week, and she is sure there is going to be an assassin there that is going to try to kill her. She needs protection."

"Why not just call in my military help?"

"She believes there are more than one of them. Since werecats have a good sense of smell, we will be able to track the gun powder which will lead us to the snipers. Plus, we are invincible to bullets." He nodded towards another carriage coming into view.

"Is that the next group?"

"Must be..." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "three... Malinda, Jonathan, and Salem."

"Salem the cat. The irony..." Sebastian chuckled. We watched as they climbed out of the carriage. Malinda waved to me. She was young; in her teens at least. Jonathan glared at me, and I him.

"You should go... I don't know how well the next group will handle you. They will consist of our five stronger felines. They will be arriving shortly, considering that this group got here so fast." Sebastian nodded and disappeared.

xXx

It was later in the week. Ciel had received a letter to the ball in two days. My clan were reading themselves to leave.

"IS this everything then?" I asked. I had been place under control of the pack here during their stay in London. Everyone nodded. We all climbed in and rode the miles to London.

I was seated in one carriage with Elijah, Malinda, Jonathan, Salem, and Edward. In the cart in front of us were the other five werecats that were staying with us.

A we rod, I notice a third cart following behind us. I let a growl escape my lips and stared out the window.

"I just remembered something important in my luggage I must retrieve. Don't bother stopping the driver. I will sit on top." I winked to Elijah, who loved when I did dangerous things like that. I opened the carriage door and pulled myself onto the roof. I looked ahead of us, the behind us. No one was watching, well, the driver behind us was, but it was just Finny, and he knew of my... 'talent'. I smiled to him and jumped. I let my nails latch to the top of Ciel's carriage, and pull me up. I turned to Finny.

"Amazing, Miss Cath- Sir Casper." Finny smiled.

"Don't bother with the formalities, I just have my hair up to keep it out of my face. But, thank you." I smiled back. I reached down to the carriage door and pulled it open. I swooped inside and pulled it close behind me. Ciel did not look impressed.

"You need to stay further back. Jonathan knows something is up, and won't lay low." I unpin my hair letting it fall into curls around my shoulders.

"You are insane. Why is your werecat friend a bother to us?" Ciel complained.

"They are the ones who can easily take a soul. With so many, I don't think Sebastian could stop them in time. I would not be able to protect you, or I would be betraying my clan. My leader sent all the soul devouring felines because they are stronger, and there are only two werecats who don't devour souls."

"Miss Catherine is correct. Werecats are very power-hungry demons. I would not be able to stop them all." Sebastian spoke softly.

"I should get-" The cart stopped suddenly. Sebastian kept Ciel from falling, but I had rolled slightly and slammed my head on the glass. "Dammit!" I whispered and held my head.

"Why are we stopping?" Ciel asked.

"Wait here!" I jumped out the cart instantly. "Why are we stopped. Finny?"

"I stopped much farther back than the others did, but I do not know of the reason." Finny said nervously.

"Go inside the carriage. Tell Ciel I said not to come out, and Sebastian must not come out either." He nodded and climbed in. I ran up ahead and saw a small village gate.

"We are stopping to eat. Where have you been?" Jonathan asked to curious for his own good. I put on a fake act and smiled.

"There was a carriage behind us when I went to get something out of my suitcase, and I got a craving."

"You won't even share?" Elijah wined and I shook my head.

"I will wait here since I've already had my meal." They nodded and went without me. "Edward, you should go too. I know how you are craving mine, go subdue you craving." He nodded and tagged along with the others. I returned to Ciel's carriage. I opened the door and got inside with them.

"They are feeding. You should take this time and go ahead of us. They feed fast so hurry."

"What was your excuse for disappearing all of the sudden?' Ciel asked with a smirk.

"..."

"Don't tell me. They think that you eat the way they do?"

"..."

"What about you? Shouldn't you eat something?"

"You're worrying about me?"

"How long has it been since you last ate something?" Sebastian asked.

"A year and a half..."

"Demons are supposed to feed every three month right?" Ciel asked shocked and Sebastian nodded with the same shocked look. "How do demons that don't eat souls feed?"

"We usually take bits of blood from humans, but with the hunger she has... she would probably drain them dry." Sebastian hung his head lightly. Finny watched in awe as we talked about it. I chuckled at his expression.

"Even if I was starving, I would never harm anyone..." I whined.

"Take mine then! I know you'd never kill me..." Finny offered.

"FINNY! I'd never- are you insane? I'd put you in harms way, and besides, why help a demon?"

"Because... I want to!"

"I'm leaving before I decide I can't refuse his offer... Oh, and you'd better leave now. I'm sure they are almost done." Finny nodded glumly an got out after me.

xXx

I know demons aren't supposed to sleep, but I usually do... why can't I now?"

'_Take mine then! I know you'd never kill me..."_

Finny, Why must you have such an obvious attraction to a demon?

I tossed and turned more and more.

_One more night, then it will be the ball._ I kept telling myself.

xXx

It was the night of the ball. It was the queens order to dress as Catherine and not Casper. I was dressed in a black and red dress that ruffled at the sides. It was sleeveless. I had two small black bows keeping my hair to a ponytail. I turned and smiled at Elijah who helped me lace up the corset back. Around my neck was a tight black and red chocker that matched the dress.

We arrived to the kingdom shortly after leaving the motel. We walked in and took our positions among the kingdom. I was positioned near the wine and alcohol table; lovely. I saw Ciel and Sebastian walk in. Ciel was with Elizabeth. Sebastian motioned for Ciel to follow him over to where I was stationed.

"How is it so far?" Ciel laughed.

"The queen has not arrived. She will arrive in a few moments. I am trying to focus if you could-"

"I would appreciate it if you did not bother my protectors." A man said and came next to me. "But I see that you have your own toy, so I suppose I don't need to worry about you." He rubbed my chin slightly and lightly touched my ear. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away. Our skin-to-skin contact echoed through the hall. It was if I had slapped him.

"I do not need to be pestered by the low likes of you, Your majesty. Do not make me call the others to have you removed from my area." I threatened him.

"Such fire. Very well, but I will be back for you later." He cooed and walked away with two glasses of red wine in his hands.

"Bastard..." I whispered under my breath.

"So, where is everyone else? You seem to be the only one out in the open." Ciel looked around.

"They are... greeting the guests." I locked eyes with Elizabeth. Ciel and Sebastian caught on and fled the scene with Elizabeth.

A trumpet sound stopped everyone's chatter. The queen entered and stood in front o her throne. Everyone started to sing 'God Save the Queen'. I turned to Elijah and nodded. We all joined in.

_God save our gracious queen_

_long live our noble queen_

_God save the queen_

_Send her victorious_

_happy and glorious_

_long to reign over us_

_God save the queen_

_O lord God arise_

_scatter her enemies_

_and make them fall-_

_BANG!  
_I quickly jumped up and formed quickly blacking the queen from the repulsive bullet. Everyone scattered at the sound and sight of a large cat. I turned my head towards her. She quickly gave her thanks and fled with her butler, Ash. As everyone scattered, five of the others chased after the fleeing sniper. The other four ran to my side.

**They knew we were here. It's... the Demon Slayer. **I panted.

"She can't form back!" Elijah stated and searched for the bullet wound on my body. Sebastian, Ciel, and Elizabeth all ran up to me as well.

"You are quite an idiot for doing that." Sebastian said helping Elijah. I could feel their cold hands rub against my fur.

Elijah found the wound and pulled out the bullet. I formed back instantly and whimpered in pain. I was on my back with tears streaming form my eyes. The wound was near my heart, Elijah had told everyone that it hadn't touched it, so I should be fine.

xXx

I woke up in bed a few days later. I knew this room all too well. I was back home in my own bed- no, not my bed... the guest bed in the Phantomhive estate. Why was I here? I must have been out for days. I sat up and whimpered. A few second later, Sebastian walked in with Ciel and Elizabeth in tow.

"Glad to see you're healed, but you do look like hell..." Ciel sneered. I scoffed and threw my head back onto the pillow.

"So, Miss Elizabeth, I suppose you know now?" I asked faintly.

"Well, I saw what had happened, but I haven't gotten the full story on it. I'm not sure I should either. But, what you did to save the queen was amazing." She spoke quietly, then cheered happily at the end.

"What those people saw last- whatever night that was, that was something that no human should ever see. That was a demon's true form. If a human is to dare look a demon's true form in the eye- I shouldn't say. But, no matter what, remember that you must not look them in the eye, nor touch them. There are many appearances of demons, but you will know immediately when you see one's true nature."

"I will... I hope you get better...Catherine." I laughed at her hesitation, which made her smile reappear.

"Yes, Lizzie, let me escort you. Sebastian needs to tend to her wounds." Ciel said.

Sebastian sat next to me and lifted my shirt. I hadn't bothered to ask who changed me into my normal attire, because, honestly, I didn't care. He changed to bandages over it and leaned over me. His lips stroked my neck, ear then lips, but he never once kissed me. He pulled my shirt down and stood. He bowed to me then left.

I stared at the door in silence. Is he mad at me for risking my life for the queen? I shook my head and slept soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** **Laced in Danger**

**Hey, I'm baaack! *laughs evilly then clears throat* **

**So, I decided to put a little extra fluff into this. I also put light OOC(out of character) for some characters. Hopefully you guys will like that.**

**I want to thank my ****2 reviewers**** *glares at other readers* , thank you ****_Cruly Fries_**** and ****_Shadows of the Midnight Wolf_**** for reviewing!**

**Just a quick note, on my profile, I added a section about being a ****_loyal reviewer_****; those who ****_don't_**** review should check that out. I know some of you are reading and not reviewing!**

**Anyways, with that out of the way, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

IT had been a week later. I had barely healed from the gun shot. Expected by a Demon Slayer bullet. Sebastian has yet to tell me why he is avoiding me.

A knock on the door woke me from my day dreaming. "Come in!" I said. I was sitting in bed with my reading glasses on(very stylish, pfft) and reading a book.

"I came to let you know that Ciel and I will be leaving in an hour to go to London. He said that you can stay here if you are not well enough to go back home." Sebastian said and bowed. He then turned to leave.

"Wait, Sebastian..." I called.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Why have you been... avoiding me recently?"

"I'm confused, M'lady."

"Sebastian, you have barely talked to meet all week, and the night I was hurt, you started acting strange. Why?" He smirked at me. That stupid, signature smile...

"That night, you were hurt badly. I refused to cause you more grief and also, if I can put this plainly, you were very stupid to jump in front of the queen like that. One of the others were going to jump as well, but you moved faster."

"Grief? If I had let them save her, then she'd be dead."

"I suppose..."

"So, you are mad at me for risking myself like that. How was I suppose to know that they had the- That's it!"

"What is it?"

"I had Undertaker take care of my father's body. He was buried with the Demon Slayer. That mean he's still alive!" I jumped from my bed and quickly began to pull clothes from my dresser. I pulled my trousers on and slid the shirt over my head while my back was to Sebastian. I was surprisingly moving fast.

"My, my. Someone can move fast for such a bad wound." He chuckled. I just mumbled a simple 'shut up' and buttoned up my blazer.

I sat down on the bed and began to pin up my hair. Sebastian came and knelt down before me. He grabbed one of my boots and slid it onto my foot gently. "Sebastian..."

"I don't think bending on such a bad wound as that is a good idea. I'm only helping." He flashed me that signature smile again.

"Thanks..." I said after he finished tying them tightly. I stood at the same time as him and nearly collided with him. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. I was shocked at first, and stood still, but I then slowly slid my arms around his waist. I could feel him hug me tighter. I felt that imaginary wall between us slowly lower.

The door opened wide and I pulled away quickly. Sebastian smirked. "What is taking you so long?" Ciel pouted.

"My apologies, Master. I was helping Catherine get ready. Are you ready to leave, Young Master?" Sebastian explained. I slid over on the bed some and stood. Ciel nodded. I wlked over to the door and put my hand on the edge.

"Take care of yourselves, Sebastian, Ciel." I winked and disappeared out the door.

**TPOV**

"Explain, will you?" Ciel asked tiredly.

"It appears that The Bloody Artist has yet to be exterminated." Sebastian spoke as he looked to Ciel in the carriage.

"So, he's alive? I thought you took care of him with his own weapon?"

"Yes, it seemed that way, but even I think there is more to it than that."

"So where was Catherine off to so quickly?"

"She had to go see the Undertaker."

"The Undertaker? What for?"

"He would know if her father is really alive."

"So, Catherine was shot with the Demon Slayer, so that gave her the idea about him being alive?"

"Exactly..."

xXx

The Funeral Parlor shook and bounced around on the streets. Inside Catherine sat watching as the Undertaker tried to catch his breath from laughing.

"Alright, so tell me, is he or isn't he?" Catherine asked impatiently.

"He was dead when I buried him..." Undertaker replied.

"But you-you 'operated' on him!"

"No, not on a demon. I sent him on him way down as soon as I took care of the minor things."

"You're a reaper! You should know if he's alive or not when you buried him!"

"May it be that he actually is dead, and someone just dug to take the weapon?" He let out a sly laugh.

"No, no one would do that. Even so, he wouldn't let that weapon go even in his eternal sleep!" another sly laugh echoed across the room.

"Did you know you are in the books to be 'reaped'?" He changed the topic quickly.

"Hey, don't change the- wait, what?"

"Yes, it is very true. I wouldn't be surprise if Grell came through that door in the next three seconds." Just as he said; Grell slammed the door open and held his chainsaw out in front of him.

"Bloody, fricking reapers..." Catherine sighed and stood. "I'm guessing this is the part where I either fight you or run through the streets while you chase me with that chainsaw?"

"Now, now, don't make it boring!" Grell Pouted.

"Too bad you're not the wimpy butler of Madam Red anymore..."

"heheh, no, I'm much better than that now!"

"Right. Now you're annoying, crazy, and in love with that guy!" She pointed to undertaker who was now choking from laughing too hard for me calling Grell wimpy.

"How did you know about that?" Undertaker asked.

"Please, it's so obvious. It was so much easier to... amuse you today. Also, it didn't smell as much of death in here today. It smelled more like Grell's joke of a cologne."

Undertaker began to laugh again, and Grell took that opportunity to swing his chainsaw at Catherine. She ducked quickly and heard him grind his chainsaw into a coffin.

"Not in here!" Undertaker shouted pulling out his scythe for safe measures.

"I didn't even want to do this at all!" Catherine shouted and pulled out a simple sword. they looked at each other for a moment before Catherine bolted out the door.

"Where are you going?" Grell chases after her.

"You said not to make it boring!"

She turned a few corers and made it out to the main street.

"Isn't that Cath-Casper and Grell chasing him?" Ciel asked. He and Sebastian were walking on the other side of the street and saw Catherine and Grell run by.

"Yes, I believe so, Master." Sebastian replied. "Shall we tag along?"

"I suppose." Ciel groaned. They walked across the street and followed them.

Grell and Catherine were blocking each blow attempted to be laid. Even Ciel was slightly surprise of how easily she avoided Grell.

"She's pretty good. I bet she's better than you, Sebastian." Ciel half teased.

"... Yes, master." Sebastian almost seemed to have missed the tease in Ciel's voice. They watched silently as Catherine tirelessly dodged every attack by Grell.

"Hmm, you just gonna stand there or are you going to help me or ask why I'm fighting with him. Maybe how my day's been, or what I found out at the undertaker's." Catherine shouted.

"How was your day?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel..."

"Fine, Sebastian, this is an order; help Cath-Casper!"

"Yes, My Lord!" Sebastian replied and attacked Grell. Catherine put away her sword and back away for a moment.

"I'm leaving, for now. I'll see you soon, Catherine!" Grell cooed and jumped onto a building and disappeared.

"How- idiot..." Catherine whispered. "Crap, I'm cut." Catherine grabbed her left side and slid against the wall.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Ciel asked.

"With the poison from the demon slayer in my other wound, I heal slower. This is actually a pretty bad wound."

"I'm still busy here, so I'll get Sebastian to take you home. I'll just return to the motel for now."

"No, I'm fine. I need to finish something while I'm here too." Cathrine stands up slowly and holds her side again.

"You're at least coming to the Motel!"

"So you actually do care?"

"No..." Ciel lets a blush paint across his cheeks. "Sebastian, carry her to the Motel. I actually have to stop by the Undertaker's."

"Very well, My lord." Sebastian replied and scooped me into his arms.

xXx

**Catherine's POV**

I lied in bed as Sebastian covered my wounds with fresh bandages.

"You seem to always get in trouble when I'm not around." Sebastian smiled.

"That's only because I want you to come in and save every time. I wouldn't get into as much of trouble if I didn't." I smiled.

He leaned in and grazed his lips against my neck. He lightly kissed my neck and slowly moved up to my ear and nipped it. He licked my cheek then kissed it in the same spot. I turned my head so our lips met. I felt his lips curve into a smirk. He pushed harder into the kiss. He asked for entrance by pushing even deeper into the kiss.

The door opened and I turned my head away and pulled the covers up to my shoulders and lied back down. Ciel walked in. I heard him chuckle and then make his was to the desk. I locked eyes with Sebastian and we both smiled.

"You seem to always be getting in trouble when we're around." Ciel said. We smiled even more.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you guys liked it.**

**I guess there's never going to be an end to Cathrine getting in danger. :p**

**Just to clear something up, demons usually don't... 'get reaped'(lol need to fix this later), but since Catherine is a turned-demon, she can. She was originally a human so... yeah.**

**Ok, any questions, comments, requests and criticism is accepted, as always, PM me or put it in the review.**

**Thanks for reading and please, R&R and fav/follow! Thanks and stay safe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dance With the Devil**

**Hey!**

**Many may already know this, but I've decided to make every chapter title the title of a song. I have mentioned this song once, but for those who don't know, its ****_Dance With the Devil_**** by ****_Breaking Benjamin_****.**

**The pic, is of Sebastian and Catherine, just so you know. I finally got a pic! **

**Anyways, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

I had finally returned home. Edward was once again angry at me for ditching him for so long. I was now in my office. I had stacks of papers piled high on top of my desk.

"A letter from the queen, M'lady." Edward handed me a letter and I slowly opened it with a letter opener.

"Alois Trancy and I are paired for a mission?" I asked.

"I suppose so, M'lady."

"Very well, prepare the carriage."

"Very good, M'lady." He smiled and disappeared out the door. I turned around and opened the window behind me. I jumped out and quickly formed in mid-air. I ran through the 'meadow' behind the Manor, and made my way to the Phantomhive Mansion.

When I arrived in the backyard, Finny was messing around with the garden.

"Hi, Catherine!" I formed back and smiled to him.

"How did you-"

"The young Master and Sebastian were overheard by Mei-Rin and she told us everything. Don't worry, we know Sebastian is a demon too."

"Thanks for not, freaking out. You know where I can find Ciel right now?"

"He would probably be in his studies, but he may also be with a client to work with Funtom too. You should find Sebastian, he'd know. But, it is always hard to find that creeper."

"Thank-thank you!" I tried my best not to laugh when he called Sebastian a creeper. I walked inside and bumped into the devil.

"Catherine... what lovely timing you have." I could hear sarcasm drip from Sebastian's mouth.

"Yes, and so do you." I scrunched up my nose and locked eyes with him. "I need to speak with Ciel."

"He is busy with a client right now. You will have to wait."

"Bullshit! I need to see him now. It's about the Queen's spider." (A/N: sorry about the language :3)

"Catherine, you really should-"

"I'm going up anyways. Unless you have a good excuse to stop me."

"Why so fixed on talking to him now? What will it accomplish?"

"Edward, knows I'm coning to see him, and eventually he will get tired of me always running off. I need to hurry."

"Catherine, what if I help you this time? Ciel will be fine with the trio. I'll let them know I'm heading off."

"But Edward-"

"Will have to dal with me."

"Are you sure he'll be fine?"

"He may be mad, but I'll explain. Later, are you ready to go?" I nodded and lead him back to the Manor.

xXx

We rode in the carriage together. Sebastian and Edward were fiercely glaring at each other.

"Cut it out already! I get you two don't like each other. Sebastian is only coming because he actually knows Claude!" I shouted at Edward.

"You really shouldn't strain you're voice like that, Young Lord." Edward replied. _Don't give me that crap! I know you want to kill me for what I just said. _I forced my words to stay down. I knew that saying that now would not be easy taking back.

As we arrived at the Trancy Estate, Alois and Claude greeted me excitedly.

"Awe, no Ciel? Did he perish miserably?" Alois snickered.

"Come on, Alois. Don't make it any worse. You know Sebastian is already in a bad mood because Edward is here." I flared my pink eyes at him for a moment.

"No fair, I want to do that! Claude, turn me into a demon!"

"No, you wouldn't like it. Trust me."

"Really? Whatever. So I'm guessing you got the letter?"

"As always..."

"Ok, follow me. We can discuss it inside." I nodded and slowly followed him inside. Before I could get near the door, Claude shoved me to a wall and held me still. He held me by my throat and shoulder.

"I suggest you do not get Alois killed because of your stupidity and carelessness. I know what you are, and who you are. I do hope that you understand that his soul is mine." Claude whispered in my ear. He quickly pulled me away and shoved me against the wall once more before walking away.

I held my throat coughing. Sebastian and Edward ran to my side instantly. I'm glad they knew better than to interfere. I nodded my head and began walking inside. We followed Alois and Claude to his studies.

"So, what is the crime?" Alois asked.

"I'm guessing you didn't bother reading it, and Claude did?" I asked.

"Yep, always!"

"Okay, anyways, it seems that a man around the age of seventy was living alone for ten years. He had one spare bedroom that he never used, but one day, he was sitting in his studies room and he heard an unusual noise coming from the room. He walked but found nothing. Each day he would hear the same noise, and check in the room, but go the same result. After a week he went in and saw a large, tall shadow cast on the wall. He said the eyes were as red as rubies; or a red-pink shade. He said he knew it was shadow and no one was inside so he report it to Scotland Yard. The day after reporting, the day the Scotland Yard was coming to investigate, he was found dead in the room with the shadow. He was lying on the floor In front of the bed. His eyes were wide open, and his pupils were very small. He was as pale as snow, as what the officers said. He had a small line of blood coming from a corner of his mouth. They have yet to preform an autopsies."

"So, a demon?"

"It seems very similar, but even then. A shadow cast on a wall... I only know of one demon that cast it's true form on a wall, them devours a soul."

"Which one?"

"The Werecat..."

xXx

We arrived at the house. When we entered, the officers warned us to leave immediately if we saw the shadow. I grinned at that. They seemed to already have lost an officer because they locked eyes with the creature. Though, that wasn't their exact words; they didn't know what killed the officer.

"I'm going to go take a look. You guys try to find out about the guy, and shadow." I said. Everyone nodded and separated.

Inside the room, the wall was blank. tape covered the floor in certain shapes, like a bed and dresser to mark where they once were. They had moved everything to search for evidence. The door behind me slammed shut. On the wall was the shadow. Glowing pink eyes starred me down. A menacing smile crept upon the face of the shadow.

"Catherine Yuri Demetrio, the only demon who'd never eat a soul. How... sad."

"who are you?"

"My name remains undecided. I have lived generations and have gone by Lucifer."

"Fuck!" I turned to the door trying to pry it open.

"Don't think that you can get away so fast, Catherine. I knew you'd do that."

"I don't get it. Why must you torture me? Why have you sent all of those demon ghouls after me? I was told Claude did it. Why pin it on him?"

"Because, you are special. You have the blood of a werecat and a human. No other demon is like that. I made you into a great creation. You should thank me."

"That didn't answer why they are still after me..."

"I want you to be with me. Join me, Catherine. Come to Hell. Be my lover, Catherine."

"The bride of Satan, that's a new excuse for not going to high school. How do I know this isn't a joke? How do I know I'm not just another petty food source for you?"

"Why would I devour a perfect creature like you? Do you understand how must of a resistance you put up? It was nearly impossible to create you."

"I'll make you a deal..."

"HA, a deal with the devil? Do you really care to dance that much?"

"I do care that much. Let me at least find my brother and kill my father and Edward. After that, I'm yours."

"Very well. I will see you when the time comes. I will warn you though. We will one day meet, and share a dance together. You will never even notice it is me, so be warned Catherine."

The door behind me opened. I ran out immediately. I collided with Sebastian.

"Sebastian..."

"Are you alright? You look like you lost your soul." I could tell he was kinda joking, but I wasn't.

"I did. I think I just made a deal with the devil."

* * *

**So? I really actually liked this chapter.**

**Just to let you know, I may put Lucifer in more often. He may just help some... (hint hint)**

**I'm sure some of you are eager to see some rebellion against Edward, so I will be putting some into the next chapter.**

**Don't forget you can comment, request, ask questions, or criticize me. I'm totally cool with that.**

**So, please R&R and fav/follow! Thanks for reading, and stay safe!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Time of dying**

**I must be crazy for updating so soon. Even I want to know what happens to Catherine O.o I could tell you guys really wanted to know. **

**So, here it is! I don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler! ENJOY!**

* * *

**TPOV**

"What did you say?" Sebastian took her shoulders, and gripped them almost too tight.

"I just made a deal with the devil." Catherine shook his hands free.

"Catherine!" Alois, Claude, and Edward ran towards up.

"Lets go." Catherine whispered.

"But we didn't slove the case." Alois said.

"There is no case! IT's just the Devil's sick way of getting a hold of me!"

"what?"

"It doesn't matter. Please, let's go." No one moved.

"Edward, come! We are leaving."

"... Yes, My Lord." He replied and slowly followed.

"What happened?" Claude asked Sebastian.

"The door was jammed. I couldn't even break it down with my own strength. When I tried to listen , I couldn't hear anything from the inside. It was like a force was blocking it."

"So, what did she say?"

"I teased her and said she looked like she lost her soul, and she said she did, that she made a deal with the devil."

"So, it's true then."

"What?"

"Claude and I heard a rumour from one of the other demons on the grounds back home that Lucifer was trying to get Catherine." Alois spoke up.

"I need to find out what really happened." Sebastian said and took off down the hall.

xXx

"What do you honestly think that is going to change?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not sure it'll work, but it should." Catherine spoke.

"Let's say it doesn't work. What would he do then? He'd kill me with a snap of his fingers. He'd kill Sebastian too. You know he can!"

"Ciel, I'll make sure he doesn't-"

"You can't promise that!"

"No, but I'm asking you to trust me with this. I can kill him, or at least weaken him. The devil can't be killed. If I weaken him, he won't have enough strength to kill you or do anything else for a long time. I just have to kill my father and Edward to call him back."

"Don't you need to find your brother too?"

"Yes, but he comes last. There are other things getting in my way."

"Fine, I'll help you. But, you still owe me for all the other times that I helped you."

"YES! Thank you, Ciel! You won't regret it!" Catherine stood quickly and dashed out of the room.

"You'd think she was only five by the way she gets so happy for the little things like that."

"Yes, it's very... cute." Sebastian whispered.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Nevermind..." Sebastian smirked as Ciel got back to his work.

xXx

"Edward, we are going to London, prepare a carriage. It's time we finished things between my father." I ordered.

"Yes, M'lady." Edward bowed and turned down a hall.

"Sebastian, Ciel. Are you ready?" I knocked on a door behind me, and it quickly opened.

"As I'll ever be." Ciel sighed.

"You don't have to come. Only Sebastian. I actually think it would be better you didn't, you'd be less likely to get hurt. Also that, some of the other werecats are joining. Apparently, my father killed five werecats yesterday, and they want to help me kill him."

"Why didn't you say that they were coming before?"

"I didn't think about it... But, I have a plan so they can leave you alone."

"Well?"

"Until we get back, I will be your substitute butler."

"My what?"

"Catherine, even I think that it's a bad idea..." Sebastian faked that signature smile; trying to get me to take back my decision.

"A substitute demon. I'll need a covenant, but that should be easy. The only thing is, don't complete your contract while being my master."

"I still think your insane. How would you get a covenant?"

"I would have Sebastian remove the covenant, and I would mark you with my covenant. My covenant would be there." I point to his neck.

"So the same place yours is?"

"Bingo! So, are you ready, Sebastian?"

"I suppose, but if he gets hurt in your protection-"

"He won't! I promise! Alright, let's do this!" I cut Sebastian off and walked behind Ciel. Sebastian stood in front of Ciel and placed a hand over is eye.

"Sebastian-"

"I know, my Lord. It will end soon." Sebastian removed his hand and Ciel's eye was just lie the other; perfect shade of blue and crystal white.

"MY turn," I sang. I placed my hand over the back of his neck.

"Shit, that really hurts!" Ciel tried to pull away, but Sebastian held him still.

"No, if you move, it could kill you." Ciel stiffened and let me finish.

"Done!" I stood up and leaned against the wall. "Man, I'm super weak. I can imagine how bad you are, C-Young Master." Ciel smiled. "Oh great. This is gong to be torture..." I whined and slid down the wall.

"So, what should my first command be?" Ciel grinned.

"I did this to protect you! I can drop you really fast. Do not tempt me."

"Alright, alright."

"My lady, the carriage is ready." Edward showed up and bowed to me.

"Let's go... My Lord." I sigh as Edward glares at Ciel. Even now, Sebastian stays close to Ciel.

* * *

**SO? whatcha think? I had a hard time deciding if I should put Ciel's covenant in the same place as Cathrine's covenant, but I decided that it worked better that way.**

**I thought it'd be cool to make Catherine a butler for a change.**

**Also, there will be more between Alois and Catherine later on, don't worry!**

**So, questions, comments, requests, criticism, and reviews are excepted! PM me fro everything but the reviews, that way I can keep track of how many reviews I've gotten.**

**Guests and Users can do any from above ^! I love it when I get any of those!**

**So, R&R and fav/follow! thanks, stay safe!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: I Will Not Bow(Breaking Benjamin)**

**So, here it is! I really loved your reviews. I could tell many of you were excited to see what Ciel will do, and to be truthful, so am I!**

**Shadows of the Midnight Wolf: Thank you for giving me an idea. *looks around cautiously while having a huge grin"**

**So, I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

Catherine was about to loose her head. Ciel purposely asked dozens of questions about their covenant just to annoy her.

"You know, I have to protect you from danger. Slapping you as hard as I can is not putting you in danger." Catherine growled through her violently bared fangs.

"Sebastian-"

"So, Yo-Ciel, but I am in no position to interfere with your arguments." Sebastian held his hand up and cut him off.

"But-"

"Come on, ci- Young Master, we're stopping for... a break." Catherine paused, tempted to tell him that the other werecats needed to feed. Catherine jumped out after Sebastian then helped Ciel out. The followed behing the other werecats and made their way into a small village that was nearly completely destroyed. dogs were tucked away in kennels everywhere.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked quietly.

"The most putrid place on the human planet... Houndsworth." Catherine replied. When a dog came near her, she hissed violently, making it whimper and scatter off.

"What are your orders, sir?" a werecat asked.

"Take what you want; as much as you want. But not that kid, of coarse." The leader replied gruffly. The others scattered off in search of food.

"I need to do something. Sebastian, please keep an eye on him for a few moments." Catherine spoke softly.

"Of coarse." Sebastian smiled weakly. Catherine disappeared instantly. Not long after, a lowed piercing yelp from a dog nearby. Ciel jumped back as a think shadow emerged from the fog.

"I'm ready to head back. Let's go." Catherine said wiping blood from the crook of her lips. Ciel stared at her for a moment before following her to the carriage.

"You killed a dog..." Ciel said as the carriage finally started moving when the rest returned to the other carriages.

"So? I hate dogs. At least it wasn't a human." Catherine's fangs were once again bared sharp.

"You're a pain to deal with. When can I have Sebastian back?"

"Soon. You know why I'm such a pain? I haven't gotten anything real in almost two years."

"Real?"

"Like I said, don't complete your contract wile you're stuck with me." Ciel was silent after that. Everyone was.

xXx

**Catherin's POV**

We arrived at the inn yesterday. Today was the day to end things between my father and I.

"Ready?" I asked walking down the steps. I was dressed like I usually do, but instead of my hair hidden, it was tied up into a ponytail. On my waist was a single sword in its sheath. Inside my boot was a dagger.

"Yeah, don't get me killed." Ciel snapped.

"No worries." I winked and flung open the door. "AHH, Undertaker? What are you doing here?"

"hehe, Well, I thought I'd accompany you on your last two missions for the queen." Undertaker laughed and pulled me outside.

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed. You know he _can _kill you."

"hehe, now, now. You know how hard it is to kill me." His sly smile was almost reassuring. Everyone except Elijah, Jonathan and I climbed into the carriages. We ran beside the carriages. It didn't take long to meet my father at the field he sent us to.

"we're here." I opened the door for Ciel and held my hand for him.

"NO, don't let him out. It's too dangerous for him. It's best Sebastian and Ciel stay in the carriage." Elijah ordered. I nodded and pushed him back inside.

"Wait here, Sebastian, protect Ciel. I'd give him back, but I don't have time." I said slamming the door shut.

"Well, well, well, Catherine Yuri Demetrio II, I have been waiting for you." A very familiar voice rang out.

"Come out. I don't have time to waste."

"Don't you? You gave your soul to Lucifer. Don't you want to waste as much time as you can?"

"Shut up..."

"Alright, I'll come out, only for my dear, precious daughter."

"I am no daughter of yours."

"Mm, so much love. I'm envious." He stepped out of the wooded area near the field.

**TPOV**

He looked worse that he used to. His long legs, arms and face drooped. His eyes were stained red everywhere. His teeth pointed outward just like shark teeth. In his hands was the one thing separating me from killing him; the demon slayer.

"Drop the weapon. Let's settle this the old fashion way. I want to do a little fist-to-face, if you get what I mean.' Catherine smirked.

"I'd rather have a little fun anyways, alright." He drops his weapon and runs towards her. She quickly glided to the side missing him entirely. "Well, you've definitely gotten faster than before." She scoffed and fisted the back of his head, knocking him the ground.

He grabbed her ankle and dragged her to the ground. His hands moved around her neck. She coughed for a breath of air then kicked him in the square jeans. He pulled away and ran for his sword. She then grabbed his ankle pulling him down. She pulled out a dagger from her boot and plucked it through his chest. She stood and grabbed up his sword. She slid the sword into the now empty sheath.

"Give it back, love." He ordered.

"Hmm, let me think about it... no." She laughed at him.

"Suit yourself, love." He was now behind her and held her neck from behind.

"CATHERINE!" Everyone shouted but it was too late. He snapped her neck in an instant.

"Cathrine!" Ciel shouted from inside the carriage. He threw the door open and began to run to her.

"No, My Lord, don't get near a demon in that state. It's far too dangerous. Please, return to the carriage."

"My, my, what do we have here?" Catherine's father smirked and unsheathed the blade from Catherine's blade belt. A growl escaped Catherine's lips.

"Stay away from him!" Catherine sprang up. Her face had lost all of its colours. He eyes were the only thing with true colour. They burned as a firing red. A shadow cast across the entire field.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day where you let your true demon jump from your bones." Her father tease.

"I'd only suggest this once. drop the blade, or I'll have to pry it from your, cold, dead hands. Your choice, but either way, you'll die."

"I guess it's to the death, but I'd love to fight all of you, not just a sick shadow skin like you."

"You got it. You heard him, it's your turn." She smiled towards the group then turned to Sebastian. "Cover his eyes. I can have him seeing me if it breaks loose."

"Of course." Sebastian smiled deeply and covered Ciel's eyes. We fought roughly, and sure enough, my shadow grew, but it never fully escaped.

"Alright, let's go. Ciel, I'll return you back at the motel." Cathrine spoke as Ciel removed Sebastian's hand from his eyes and stared at my shadow behind me.

"Actually, Undertaker and I will return together. I need to speak to him privately, and I'm not sure how safe you are around me just yet. I'll se you at the inn."

xXx

It had been hours before she returned back at the inn. She quickly took the shower she deserved and went to sit on the roof.

"Ciel, what are you doing up here?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"I needed time to think." He replied.

"Yeah, so did I... what were you thinking about?"

"Did yu get the sword?"

"How can't I? It's hidden with Undertaker right now. Until I can find a good use for it, it stays hidden where no one but him can find it."

"I suppose that is a good thing."

"Yes..."

"I want to stay as your master for a little longer."

"You're kidding right?"

"no"

"Sebastian would throw a fit."

"I talked to him about it, and the truth is, he thinks you need practice for it. Working with me will be easy."

"Eh, well, alright, but you'll always be getting into trouble with me around."

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I'm always in trouble."

"Heh, alright. You got it, but is that an order?" He smirked.

"Catherine, this is an order; stay with me for a little longer as my demon butler."

"Yes, My lord." She place her hand over her heart and bowed.

* * *

**So, no Ciel destroying Catherine... this time. I do promise there will be times in the next chapter though.**

**I have realized that I have sequel material, so... there will be a sequel to this. I can't tell you how it will go or give you a summary because, well, that would spoil the end of this chapter.**

**Anyways, you know the drill, so I'm not going to say all of it this time but I will say...**

**please R&R and fav/follow. Stay safe, and good night/day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: He's a Pirate(Pirates of the Caribbean theme song)**

**Heya! I went to the doctor today for my Asthma, and I ended up getting a very late booster shot. Now, I feel funny... No, no, no. This will not end upbeing some kind of 'crac chapter' :p**

**So, I decided to make my own arc, sorta ...**

**Hopefully you will enjoy my attempt at making my own Kuroshitsuji arc... T.T wish me luck!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

"Yoho Yoho a pirate's life for me..." A soft tune rang out for the docs as a single man began singing as he worked; soon all the pirates joined in. He handed a barrel to a man next to him and did the same over and over.

"Cap'n, one of our pirates have gone missing."

"Oi? What's that?" The captain gulped down the remains of his rum.

"Aye, Captain. We bin searchin for em, but he ain't goin ta show any time sun."

"How in the bloody 'ell you lost part a yer crew?" The Captain shouted and threw his empty bottle of rum at a cabin boy that was swabbing the deck nearby.

After completely loading the ship with their supplies, the pirates began to pull away. A black-coated figure appeared standing on the rails of the ship before the anchor could be raised.

"Oi, who da bloody 'ell er ya? Whatcha doin on me ship?" The Captain bellowed. The figure pushed back the hood of his black cloak.

"I'd rather just get this over with." The figure took out two long swords and ran around each pirate slicing their throats and puncturing their hearts. He was quick, too quick; almost as if he was a demon.

"It's a shame to see you not care about one of yer missing crew members. What if he was eaten by a demon?" He stood before the fallen captain. "No offense love, but it's an honour to kill you all. Oh, and call me Elijah, Elijah Furrlow."

xXx

"I have another letter from the Queen, M'Lady."

"Hmm?" She took the letter from Edwards hands and quickly scanned over the letter. "Oi, wait a moment! I should be giving this to C-the Young Lord, not reading it first!"

"I... see..." Edward sighed and quickly left. Catherine dashed down the halls towards Ciel's office. Before opening, however, she stopped due to hearing her name.

"Sebastian, do you really think that now is the time to wave her away? You have so much trust and... affection for Catherine. You should try to save her hyde, not try to avoid her. You will regret it eventually."

"No, My Lord. Demons will never experience regret. No demon has even experience it, nor will I. I live to serve you alone, whether I am in a contract with you currently or not. I shall push away any hint of emotion if it dares to cause you harm."

Catherine stood by the doorway, frozen still in her place. She couldn't even move when Ciel had told Sebastian to leave.

"Catherine?" Sebastian's face was almost completely covered in shock.

"So, demons aren't supposed to feel emotions, eh? Fine! I guess all my emotions for you were fake! Tell Ciel he's yours again!" She slipped a black glove from her hand and watched as the covenant disappeared before their eyes. After that, Catherine raced away, forcing her tears down, whether she liked it or not.

"SEBASTIAN! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THAT JUST NOW! FIX THAT RIGHT AWAY. THAT IS AN ORDER, YOU'D BETTER FOLLOW IT, COVANENT OF NOT!" Ciel shouted from inside his office.

"Yes, My Lord..." Sebastian whispered. He knelt down and picked up the dropped letter Catherine had left behind.

(A/N: CAtherine and Edward were staying at the Phantomhive Estate while Ciel was her master. Just so you don't get confused :p)

"M'LAdy, are we leaving?" Edward asked with slight joy.

"Heh, yes, Edward. I am no longer in Ciel's service. Why don't we get started on that case of ours- after we return to our home, that is." Catherine had finished packing up her suitcase and turned towards Edward, who at the time, had a very large grin. "Oi, why do you always have such a huge grin when we leave the Phantomhive estate?"

"Hmm, I never noticed that, M'Lady." Edward smiled even bigger.

xXx

"So, supposedly, a band of pirates were docked in London gathering supplies for their next voyage and noticed one of their members missing. Doing nothing about it, they began to leave the dock. Before they could even pull the anchor up, a black-coated figure appeared and killed them all. A witness was standing nearby and saw how quickly he moved. Describing him 'as fast as a demon, maybe faster.' After finishing with his task, he had spoken about a shame not caring for a missing crew member. He then carved 'shame ye all who leave a withering friend behind' onto the deck of the ship. There were five crew members, after one went missing, and one captain. The reports on the bodies saw their throats were slit and their hearts had been stabbed as well. What have you found out?"

"I have a report from the witness on what the man looked like and exactly what he had said. The witness said he was tall for his supposed age, he had fair brown hair, bright green eyes, and a constant look of enjoyment while killing each pirate. He had spoke these words, as to what the witness had said ' It's a shame to see you not care about one of yer missing crew members. What if he was eaten by a demon? No offense love, but it's an honour to kill you all. Oh, and call me Elijah, Elijah Furrlow.'." Edward was nearly spot on with the accent of Elijah. Catherine tried not to laugh up until she heard Elijah's name and forcefully stood up in the carriage.

"Where are we? I need to stop and see Elijah."

"we are just arriving in London. Does Elijah not live here in London?"

"Yes, I will go to see Elijah. I want you to find out all you can about these pirates. I will meet you in town square. Wait for me there until I arrive." Edward nodded as Catherine jumped out of the moving Carriage. She dodged around a few oncoming carriages, that was until a very familiar one stopped before her.

"Catherine? Hurry onto the carriage, the Young Lord was wishing to speak with you..." Sebastian smiled lightly.

"Pft, no thank you. I have business to attend to. Excuse me." Catherine simply bowed lightly and ran off.

"Catherine!" Ciel and Sebastian's voices echoed over the winter air.

"Must you be such an idiot, Elijah?" Catherine scolded.

xXx

Catherine stood before a table in the 'Drug Den' of the Werecats. Here was were Werecats came to get as much illegal drugs as possible without getting caught. The drugs were supplied by Lau, of course. Elijah sat smoking a cigarette, puffing smoke into Catherine's face every so very annoying often.

"Oi, love, I hate it when people don't care for their close acquaintances..." Elijah pouted.

"Idiot, that doesn't even make sense! Close and acquaintance can't be in the same sentence!"

"Oh, but it can! You and I are close acquaintances."

"What was the real reason?"

"an order fro our leader. He said that they had stolen from our off-shore allies."

" Off-shore allies, we have those? Never mind that... Just who are our off-shore allies?"

"The Underworld of London and the Mafia leader himself of course..."

"Who is the Mafia leader, Elijah?"

"Sooo many question..."

"Elijah!"

"Oh alright! It's Lau Ryu. He is a trader and dealer of Opium and the finest the Mafia has to offer."

"Shit..."

"Hmm? Someone seems very upset. What has gotten you so ruffled under your fur?"

"You idiot, Opium is very toxic to Werecats."

"What? So we've been handling our very own weakness this entire time?"

"Yes. Now, I suggest you help me find Ciel, Sebastian and Edward before one of us gets killed by Opium."

"Aye, I uppose so."

xXx

"Oi, this way. Ciel is just up ahead!" Catherine shouted to Elijah. Sebastian had heard and turned to look at them running towards them.

A shot rad and a bullet collided with Catherine's right shoulder. She hit the ground and rolled.

"Shit, Catherine!" Elijah yelped.

"Idiot, they caught us! Get outa here, they'll shoot you too!" Catherine bit back her whines sat up.

"But-"

"It's coated in opium. They must have figured out what were are. Now, RUN!" Catherine stood on her feet as more bullets propelled into the air.

"let's go!" Elijah threw down his coat so he could run faster. Catherine did the same, but the Opium slowed her down.

Once they made it to the group, Catherine instantly fell to her knees.

"God, this frickin hurts!" Catherine let out a shy laugh as she messed with the wound. "Tell them what you told me, and don't you dare hold back, I will kill you if you dare."

Elijah only chuckled nervously and began telling them everything.

"Just to cut in, you've been a demon your entire life yet you didn't know about Opium harming us? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Catherine scolded Elijah again.

"I've been to busy with-"

"Drugs?"

"Shut up!" Everyone smiled as Catherine and Elijah began their ranting.

xXx

"so, the case is over, just like that?" An officer asked surprised by the explanation given by Catherine.

As Catherine had give false info:

_"The pirates were attacked by their own kind. A rival ship. This is not our war to fight nor interfere in. The Queen would agree. It would be too much of a hassle to deal with the pirates. This could start a war with England if we dared to interfere with the pirate life. As they always said 'it's a pirate life for me!'" Catherine cheered lightly. Nearly scaring the poor officer. _

"So, are we done here? I'd like to getting back to normal, important matters." Catherine groaned. Ciel nearly stared in sock by her surprising actions. The officer nodded and walked away.

"What are you staring at? Never seen me get tired of a case?" Catherine glared at Ciel; only to receive the same glare back from Ciel himself."Well, I'm getting tired, but unfortunately, I must visit the Master. Elijah you should come as well. I hope to confront him about endangering our remaining kind."

"Uh, well, I-"

"Oh, that's right. You're scared of the man, er, demon. Well, you won't have to worry about that for too much longer."

"Oi, don't tell me you plan on killing the poor man?" Ciel complained.

"hey, I'd be doing the queen a favour by killing this guy. Also, he isn't a 'poor man'. He is very rich and very much a demon. He's the leader of the remaining Werecat clan. We, unlike Sebastian's type of demon, remain here on the surface and do as our master orders."

"Why do you keep calling him your master?"

"Because he is. He-"

"He's the ruler of the Underworld, if you get as I'm saying." Elijah cut Catherine off.

"Wait do you mean to say-"

"Satan, yes. But, Young Lord, he can not be killed. He can only be removed from his current possession of this body." Sebastian answered for him.

"It's a pity really. I wonder what it would be like to have a world without Satan?" Catherine thought aloud.

"Uh, Cat, I believe he can hear every word you say!" Elijah panicked.

"Oi, let em listen! Let him learn my rage! You hear me!" Catherine jumped up and down on the grond pointing at it. "Even if you take me with you, I'll ring you by your neck every night!" Elijah fell to the ground laughing. "Now you hold on, Elijah! I ain't done yet! I got a lot more to say! I got a whole list of ways to torture Satan if he takes me down there! I ain't gonna be in not Sauna for my entire life. I ain't gonna sweat every frikin day of my life, you hear me!" Catherine rated just to amuse Elijah, who had probably already died laughing.

* * *

**So, I kinda laughed pretty hard at that last part. You finally got to see more of Catherine's childish side. **

**I'm kinda glad to say Sebastian and Catherine finally had an argument. I know that seems rude, but they seemed to be too much of a perfect couple. I had to have them have some flaws. **

**So, thanks again for your reviews and please gimme gimme more!**

**I knew that shot would make me crazy...**

**Please R&R and fav/follow! Stay safe, stay away from needles!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Sarcasm(Get Scared)**

**I'm back. I had a special request to update this one as soon as I could. Apparently, a friend of mine got on and read this story, so they loved it so much that they told me at school to update this today. **

**I want to thank my two reviewers Catovia and Shadows of the Midnight Wolf for reviewing! Thank you very much!**

**As for the rest of you, I get it if you were busy and just literally had one second left and literally finished the last word at that second, but if you were just to dang lazy to write 'ooh good chapter' and blah blah blah, I'm ignoring you, and putting my headphones on **

**Sorry for above, if that was rude. But most of you know how firkin insane I am when it comes to readers(guest and user alike) who don't review.**

**OOOH! Sorry that I promised some 'Catherine beat'n' Ciel' but, in my defence I did get a shot that day... I promise to put it in here.**

**This is my next try at another arc. So, wish me luck again!**

**Oh, LOTS of talking in this chapter. **

**so, on with the story!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy!**

* * *

**TPOV**

"So, explain that again?" Ciel asked for the second time.

"Ugh! It's like camouflage. I tricked Sebastian into thinking I gave away my covenant. I never really did. Certain demons can do that, not just werecats or just me." Catherine explain.

"You're mean, you know."

"Heh, yeah, I know. Oh, we got in another letter. Want me to tell you the facts about the case? I think you may enjoy this one..."

"Hmm? Why not. I don't have anything better to do... Sebastian, you don't mind this right?" Ciel glanced at the glaring demon leaning against the wall. He didn't make a noise.

"Very well, My Lord" Catherine began. " Another report came in concerning the shadow on the walls. This time, it was in an... orphanage. Five children kept talking about a shadow that would speak with them a night and tell them stories of two children who had special... protectors that would keep them safe every day. The children said that the shadow promised them that it would keep them safe while they slept. The owners of the orphanage did not believe them until one day, a child that was part of the group came to one of the owners and told them ' The king is watching you. He knows what you've done.' The following night, the same owner was found dead. He, was Joseph T. Williams. He was found dead hanging in the centre of the room. On his right wrist was a symbol. My Lord, the symbol was the covanent, though they do not know that. By the description here, that is what I can conclude to."

"So, you think Lucifer is back?"

"Yes, that seems most likely."

"What else it told of the man's death?"

"His eyes were red. Not red by crying or lack of sleep, but red like Sebastian's and I's."

"So, a demon?"

"Possessed more like it. As I can remember clearly, the only way to become... un-possessed, or exorcist the demon from a body, is to simply kill the host. Also, his ears were bleeding. I can assume, Lucifer tried to find a worthy host with enough of a cold heart that would be able to manage Lucifer possessing them. Unfortunaytly, the man did not qualify."

"Un-unfortunately?!" Ciel stuttered.

"well-"

"Explain later." Sebastian cut in. "Don't you need to contact that brat... Trancy, was it? I'm sure there is a shit load of important matters to discuss with him right now."

"Did Sebastian just cuss?" Ciel and Catherine said in unison.

"Fine... I guess you two have private matters to tend to as well?" Catherine whispered.

"Indeed we do. I also suggest that you see to Edward and make sure he doesn't ruin things here than that pesky trio does."

"Aw, somebody's jealous..." Catherine cooed and walked out the door.

"So, what is it, Sebastian? I told you that you had the rest of the day off to slack or do whatever you do when I'm not around."

"I see... Well, it is not that easy... I-" Glass shattered loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Oi, Mey-Rin never learns..." Ciel graoned and stood up.

"No, My Lord. That was not Mey-Rin. It is someone else, we do not know."

"Can you tell who it is?" Sebastian shook his head. He stood in front of Ciel as feet pressed against the floor.

There was a shadow reaching under the door and the door knob turned.

"Shit, Sebastian! What the hell were you thinking?" Catherine cussed a few other unpleasant words. Five silver butter knives were stabbed into the door right beside Catherine's head.

"What was that down there? Oi, you- you're covered in blood!" Ciel stepped around Sebastian, but quickly backed up against him when he saw the blood.

"Heh, nothing a cat couldn't handle." Her eyes flashed pink as she licked a drop of blood off her hand. "So, what do you say we get to that orphanage?"

xXx

"You still didn't tell me what happened down there!" Ciel growled. They were on their way to meet Alois at his Estate.

"No worried, Young Lord." Catherine smirked.

"Tell me"

"No"

"Now"

"I'm fine"

"Catherine"

"Ci-Young Lord"

"Want it to be an order?"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh, I dare so"

"So, your second order?"

"Is there a limit?"

"Should be..."

"Well then, Catherine-"

"Yeah yeah, 'I order you to tell me' blah blah blah!" Catherine pouted and turned to the window of the carriage.

"Yes, I see why Sebastian enjoys to taunt you now."

"It was a visitor fro me specifically."

"Who?"

"Elemeno"

"Ele... meno?" Ciel snickered.

"Don't laugh at him!"

"Hmm? Is he someone close to you?"

"He's a fricken Bastard, that's what he is. He doesn't deserve your laughter." Catherine pouted again.

"Who is he?"

"He's one of the men working for Lucifer. He keeps an eye on my to make sure I don't defy the laws of our contract."

"But you-"

"SHHH, keep it down." Catherine pointed upward towards the roof.

"He's on the roof?" Ciel mouthed. The carriage stopped suddenly Catherine groaned.

"We're here..."

Everyone climbed out, that is Ciel had a hand getting out by Catherine who was glaring daggers about his head at Elemeno. He had licked his lips at the sight of Ciel. Catherine let out a hiss and Ciel turned to look around.

"No, My Lord, this way. We must hurry to Alois before they clear the scene of the case." Catherine lied through her gritted, bared fangs and burned daggered red eyes.

"Welcome, My Lady. I see you have gained much beauty over the years." Alois faked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Macken." Catherine bit back.

"Don't call me that!" Alois kicked Catherine in the shin and she only smirked.

"How cute. You used to kick me all the time. Remember when I'd cry every time you did that, then you'd apologize. I don't cry about it anymore. So you don't need to apologize. Just so you know, Jim."

"I wasn't going to anyways, and please stop calling me those names!"

"You should apologize for striking a lady, My Lord. It is considered bad behaviour." Claude appeared behind him.

"Claude, you're exactly the same as you were when you first met me." Catherine laughed.

"You two know each other? Besides the time you worked together on that case!" Ciel demanded.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Alois and I go way back. Farther back then when Claude arrived." Catherine laughed again, leaning on one of the many bookcases in the room.

"Are we going or not?" Alois stomped his foot.

"Tsk, same old childish Alois. Are you ready, My Lord?" Catherine bowed to Ciel.

"I've been very ready..." Ciel growled. Sebastian only smiled lightly at the entire situation that had just occurred.

xXx

"So, how is it, being a... butler for a short time?" Alois tried to contain his laughter.

"Don't bother me. I'm focusing on something." Catherine snapped.

"Cath-Catherine? That was a little harsh, even for you!"

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"Crap, he's gone! He was talking to someone. You were blocking their conversation!"

"You mean... Elemeno?" Ciel snickered again.

"Yeah..." Catherine hissed in frustration and lied across the floor in the carriage.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Alois asked.

"Nothing... now. I _was _trying to find out who that was with him!" The carriage stopped again and Catherine smirked.

"Oh great. You've got _that _smile again." Alois groaned.

"What do you say about helping me with something, Alois?" Catherine whispered in his ear and a huge, devious grin appeared on his face.

"I'm IN!" Alois cheered jumped out of the carriage after Claude.

They walked up to the nearest officer and began talking with him.

"Oi, the queens spider, dog, and cat all in the same place? This must be a serious case." The man said.

"Have you collected and finger prints, left blood, hair, something like that, you know, other than the man's himself?" Catherine asked.

"Well yes, follow me. Ted, come answer any questions they have." The officer called over another officer. Catherine nodded to Ciel before leaving with the officer.

"Here they are. Will this do?" the officer asked.

"Yes, this is perfect. Make sure no one is standing in here with me. You know how paranoid I get when people look down my back." Catherine whined.

"Yes, we've been well informed." The officer chuckled, and forced everyone to leave.

"WHo was last with the man?" Ciel asked.

"The housekeeper. She had a question about 'symbols painted on the wall in blood.'" The officer answered and saw the other man leave.

"What room?"

"The children's rooms. Every one of them. The adults' rooms were left alone though."

"Thanks. That's all we need."

"My... pleasure?" The man tried to say, but Ciel and the others walked off before he could finish.

Catherine met up with them in one of the halls and followed them.

"What did you get from the samples?" Alois asked excitedly.

"Tainted blood, almost burnt hair, and finger prints with light traces of blood. The blood was... not human. As for the hair, I have no clue. The tainted blood had the same scent as... 'our' blood." Catherine spoke, almost sadly.

"So where does that lead us?" Ciel asked annoyed because he knew the answer.

"Even possessed, a human would not have demon blood for quite some time. So a demon must have been in the room at the time of his death." Sebastian added.

"Unless... he tried to kill a demon, but the demon won, and got angry, showed his true form, and hung the man to claim it was suicide." Alois whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"No, the man would not be dead." Catherine admitted.

"What?" Everyone but her asked.

"Sebastian, Claude, let me know if I'm right. If a human sees a demon's true form, they are put into a trance filled with their darkest fears, memories, thoughts and so on. The man would have to be killed with in nightmare." Sebastian and Claude nodded in approval to show she got it right.

"How do _you _know this? what do you do? Study this stuff?" Alois snickered.

"It happened to me..." Catherine huffed and walked at a quicker pace to a nearby door. She pushed it open and slowly made her way in. Everyone else caught up with her.

"Daddy's been waiting for you, Catherine!" A kid whispered and locked the door behind them with a key.

"Hey, kid, this isn't funny. Unlock the door." Catherine knelt down in front of him. He just laughed at her and slapped her across the face.

"Daddy doesn't like it when our names are forgotten."

"Ok, what is your name?"

"Yuurii!" The boy sang and they all began to chant her name

"Catherine Yuri Demetrio! Catherine Yuri Demetrio!" Catherine stood and smiled.

"Sick way of taunting me, don't you think, Luci?" Catherine called out. A shadow began to rise above the wall. Catherine threw her hands over Ciel's eyes, and Claude did the same to Alois.

"Oh, what a splendid name! Will that be my name when we live together?" Lucifer mocked as all the little children fell to the ground. A pull formed at the pit of Catherine's stomach, but she didn't dare acknowledge it. Sebastian kept firm hands on Catherine's shoulders for safe measures.

"I'd say hell no, but you'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" Catherine scoffed.

"See, you're learning well. So, how about you forget that deal we have and just come now. You won't finish in time."

"Time? Bull crap! We didn't agree on time! You said when I finished."

"Yes, I say a lot of things. Like I said I'd protect these brats. I won't. It was only to get your attention, and it obviously worked. I take it back. If you need visually proof, let go of your doll and check that drawer. There is an actual written contract in that drawer."

"You just want me to let go of Ciel. Good luck with that. I'm done doing things I'll regret later. Now, let us out."

"Very well, luv. Good luck with that case!" The devil laughed as the door flew open.

xXx

"So, go again?" the officer asked.

"The man had committed murder in the past, and when the children had said that they knew what he did, he freaked out and tried to clear his name. When that failed, he attepted to get the kids to stay quiet. Turns out, the order of the stories you heard were wrong. The kids told the man of his crimes, he freaked out about it so he tried to scare the kids with a shadow magician, and ended up drawing the kids closer to the shadow. In return he killed himself because he was caught of framing the children for trying to kill him. He had painted his blood on the walls of all the children's walls not the adults to show that there was a monster living in the house. The monster was him. When he became too guilty for all of his actions, he hung himself."

"But that doesn't explain the red eyes, Mr. Phantomhive." An officer addressed him neatly.

"I can answer that." Catherine cut in. " In attempt to scare the children with hiring the shadow magician, the magician made him inhale a powder that made his eyes that colour. The powder made the Shadow Master know if he was lying about the amount the man would pay for the magician's service."

"Amazing!" The officers 'ooh'ed and 'aww'ed at how impressive the team pulled all of that together. "Well, I guess the queen was right. When the three royal aids pull together, they are unstoppable!"

"Yes, I suppose we are..." Ciel nodded to us.

xXx

"Are you still mad at me?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm? No, I guess not. I am sorry though. Ciel is constantly rubbing it in your face that I'm his butler until I return him to you." Catherine sighed.

"Yes, but I don't mind much, anymore. You keep him well protected. I do wish to have him back though.".

Everyone was staying the night at the Tracy Estate since they were requested to report to the Queen in the morning.

Sebastian buttoned her white night shirt for her. She was wearing that, and black pants. Her hair was down, instead of pinned up like it usually was. Sebastian was starring at the scars across her chest as he buttoned up the shirt for her.

"Sebastian!" Catherine pushed his hands away. "Every time you help me, you stare at them. I know you wish to know what the scars are from, but you must wait. I don't feel ready to tell you yet."

"Of coarse. I just don't like the idea of someone hurting MY Catherine." Sebastian said possessively.

"Sebastian..." Sebastian pushed her onto the bed and hung over her gently. "Don't make me make you regret doing that..."

"Try me..."

Moans and growls escaped their lips as they kissed passionately. Hearts were racing through the night as the passionateness intensified. Sebastian moved his hand to the just recently buttoned shirt and began to slowly undo it.

"Uhn, Seb-Sebastian, no-no not tonight!" Catherine pushed him away.

"Of coarse. I should check on the Young Lord." Sebastian bowed smiled and left.

* * *

**Was that good enough for you? I hope it was, because I really liked this chapter. Oh, by the way, I told Shadows of the Midnight Wolf that you guys would find out who was shooting at Catherine and Elijah in the last chapter, but I didn't get it in. It WILL show up on the next chapter though. Oh and by the way, if you just threw in a clue somewhere above ^^ I didn't mean it like that. It is not Will. Unless you want it to be... *whistle innocently***

**Anyways, thanks so much and please R&R and Fav/follow! Stay safe!**

* * *

So, I have a little gift for you! I decided to go crazy and try this out, and guess what! It worked! Check it out!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅= ̲ ̅ ̅ | ̲ ̅ ̅ ● ̲ ̅ ̅ | . ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬▬ ▬

ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ ＭＵＳＩＣ！

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅= ̲ ̅ ̅ | ̲ ̅ ̅ ● ̲ ̅ ̅ | . ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬▬ ▬


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Clarity (Zedd ft. Foxes)**

**Hey, y'all! Ugh, I can't believe I just typed it like that. (No offense to those who speak like that!)**

**So, I had NO internet during the weekend, so I just about died. But, I'm alive!**

**So, I can update again!**

**Anyways, I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

I sat around lazily humming along as Ciel practiced his piano skills. He continuously messed up and always glared at me.

"Let me... You may enjoy this." I slid onto the seat next to him. I placed my fingers gently on the keys. I slowly began fingering each key. _Fur Elise _rang around the room.

At each sound wave, a ripple of colour burst out into the air, literally. Every single key that I poked exploded a whole different colour. I could hear Sebastian and Ciel gasp in amazement. My fingers left little rainbow circles on each key I had just touched. I had totally drifted away into the music until the very last note.

I turned and smiled at them, nearly laughing at their amused faces.

"That was amazing!" Ciel whispered. "How did you-"

"After a long travel around with others like me, you pick up a few things." I shrugged and pulled Ciel down next to me. "Well, are you going to teach or not?"

Sebastian smiles and begins to teach us both.

After teaching us a little, we retired to Ciel's office.

"I got a letter to visit an old friend of mine. She is a far distance away, but she requested me to bring the both of you. I've spoke little about you in letters but she still demands it. Will you be alright with that?" I ask shyly.

"Mmhmm, I suppose. I guess, I have to don't I?" Ciel asked after taking a bite of his cake.

"Nope, but yay!" I jump out of my seat and dash out the door carefully.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's really fourteen..." Ciel mutters. I poke my head back in and smile.

"I Heard that!" Sebastian chuckles and Ciel furrows his brows.

xXx

We arrived just outside of London near Houndsworth at a little estate. It was almost like a cottage.

"Oh, before we go in, please, whatever you do, do not, ever, tell her I'm a demon. And, do not embarrass me!" I whisper. I hear the door behind us fling open and a shilling cry pierce our ears.

"Catty!"

"Ugh, Amber, how are you?" I turn and ask her.

"Is she related to Elizabeth by any chance?" Ciel whispers to me.

"I wish. Elizabeth isn't as bad!" I whisper back. Even Edward seemed highly unamused.

"I'm fantastic! Oh, how are you, Edward? Is she less serious now? Has she gotten over her obsession yet?"

"Amber!" I whine.

"Obsession?" Ciel leans in. "Do tell more."

"Oh, you must be Ciel. Its wonderful to meet you! Anyway, Catty used to have an addiction to red wine. And not only that, but she wouldn't share! She was too young to have any anyhow!" Amber pouted.

"I'm guessing it wasn't really wine?" Sebastian whispered in my ear.

"No, side effects a new-turning." I sigh. "Amber, won't you please invite us in? It's freezing outside!"

"Oi, how stupid I am. Daniel, please get the tea ready!" Amber shouted as we walked inside.

"Amber, what is that... smell?" I asked standing at the door. The others didn't seem to notice it.

"Hmm, oh! I have guest here who just loves Opium. I told him he could only stay for two weeks max though. Daniel didn't seem so calm about though."

"Who is... Daniel?"

"My butler, silly." My face paled at that.

"May I... go meet your uh, guest?"

"Sure, Daniel, show her to the room please!" Daniel appeared in the door way. He waved for me to follow him up the stairs.

"You're here to see your brother, correct? He isn't here yet. He will return soon though. I must ask you though. You're a werecat, how do you propose to meet this man inside this room?" Daniel asked me.

"As long as it doesn't touch my skin, I'm ok." I reply.

"Every demon on earth knows of your deal with the devil, even the one you plan to kill. I believe that was the one sticking very close to your side , correct?"

"Mhmm. But, he betrayed me. I have good reasons."

"You seem to not have told those reasons to your fellow companions, am I right?"

"Yes... who did you-"

'I have a clever way of figuring things out. Anyways, would you like me to stay inside with you, in case the opium is too intense for you and you need to get out quickly?"

"No thanks I got this."

I walked inside and struggled to breath already. The room was completely covered in smoke.

"Lau, I knew that smell anywhere." I whisper.

"Ooh, I wasn't expecting a cat to stop at my window. How have you been?" He greeted me coldly.

"Let's cut to the chase, where is he?"

"Who?"

"My brother!"

"Oh yes, well, didn't that pesky butler in the hall tell you he would be here shortly?" I grab the caller of his shirt and pin him to the wall making a hole in it.

"How 'shortly'?" I growled.

"When he wants to get here. I can't answer anymore than that!" I shoved him further into the shattered wall. I heard footsteps rushing down the hall. I dropped the man.

"Cath- Lau? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

"AH! My wall! How did you- but I thought- Catherine?" Amber panicked.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" I asked pointing at Lau.

"What, I'd never!" Lau acted innocent.

"Shit, I got a lot of explaining to do..." I sighed.

xXx

"Oh, Catty, you should have come to stay with me! I would have taken you in, even as a demon!" Amber literally began crying.

"Thanks, but it's a little too late for that..." I lock eyes with Edward. He was definitely trying to 'kill me with glaring'.

"So, why were you shoving me into the wall? I told you clearly, I don't know where he is." Lau asked from the stairs.

"No one can trust you..." I replied.

"Hey I-"

"Catherine, what was the real reason you brought us here?" Ciel asked.

"I didn't lie! She really wanted to meet you, but when Lau decided to 'stay' here, the same place my brother is stay, I had to come."

The front door opened and closed. "Hey, I'm back!" My brother walked in and I stood right away. "Oh... we have- Catherine!" I suddenly felt light headed and turned away from him.

"Hey, what are you- forget that, I heard you died!" I could hear his voice breaking.

"EH, word gets around huh?" I chuckled.

"What?"

"Technically, I'm dead... I guess not really, but, ugh, I don't know! Um, we should go!" I hurried from the room.

**TPOV**

"Oh, Catherine!" Amber wined.

"She's been like that a lot?" Her brother asked.

"No, I've never seen her so flustered." Edward answered before everyone else.

"Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Joseph. I'm two years older than her, in case you need to know."

"Do you know-"

"Yes, I've know for a very long while. You're Ciel right?" He cut Ciel short of his words.

"Yes, My butler Sebastian and her butler Edward. I'm guessing you know Sebastian from the past though right?"

"Actually, yes. I suppose it's nice to meet you again... Sebastian."

"I should probably retrieve or mischievous cat." Sebastian teased.

Sebastian walked out the door and saw Catherine lying on top of the carriage.

"Took you long enough. I'm guessing you had to talk to my brother before coming to get me?" Catherine huffed.

"You truly are a pain to deal with when you are mad. Why were you mad to see him though?" Sebastian asked.

"You were all there. I didn't want him to have to see the friends I've made over the years. No offense, but he hated you the first time he met you, neither of us like Edward, Lau isn't my friend, and Ciel is a downer."

"Heh, you seem to really have a large opinion over us. What is your opinion of me?"

"Sebastian, don't tempt me!"

"Tempt, hmm, what do you mean?" He threw out a signature smile. She rolled off of the carriage and landed on her feet. "I guess cats do always land on their feet."

Catherine ignored that comment and threw her arms around his neck. He reluctantly pushed against her and held her against the carriage. Their lips met over and over but never one parted.

"You're holding back?" Sebastian asked, but it was more of a statement.

"I don't want to get caught... My brother already hates you.." She replied and pushed into another kiss.

"Very well, let this continue when we get back to the estate." Sebastian whispered. She nodded and kissed him one last time before they returned inside.

* * *

**So, I know this wasn't a good chapter. Believe me. I'm recovering from my 'no internet for three' injury in the 'hospital'. T.T**

**I decided I may MAY put in lime some time with in the story. That is not a definite. **

**Anyways, I'm tired so I'm done talking. dT_Tb ROCK OUT!**

**Please R&R and fav/follow! Thanks and stay safe!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Great Escape (Boys Like Girls)**

**I'm back my little Turtles!**

**For you wierdos, don't take that in offense, I like turtles. So chill! ^o^**

**Ok, so are you ready, my 2 reviewers? **

***whispers* and my other readers who refuse to review...**

**Ok, I'm done talking...**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

We sat before my brother and Amber. I was as nervous as... something nervous.

See? I told you I'm nervous. I can't even think of anything!

"So, how has Cathrine been behaving?" My brother asked.

"Joseph!" I whined.

"Get over it! I gotta know how my little sister is running around!"

"She's been quit a pest." Ciel teased. "I guess she really hasn't grown up yet. Even with the smallest things she'll get excited, just like a child."

"Ci- Young Master!" I whined.

"She even has quite a sweet tooth, even as a demon." He continued. "Isn't it true that you're not supposed to eat that kind of stuff? Whenever Sebastian gives me my treat for the afternoon, I have to share with her because she loves sweets so much..."

"Please stop! You're embarrassing me!" I whispered to him.

"Wasn't there that one time that you had nearly blacked out when you saw Pluto?"

"Pluto?" My brother asked.

"A... dog of ours." Ciel chuckled.

"Ha! You're afraid of dogs? You used to be so in love with them. What happened? Oh, forget that question." He laughed.

"Yes, oh, wasn't there that one time you were helping finnian and you slipped on the stairs?" Ciel chuckled. Sebastian could tell I'd just about to drop dead from embarrassment. No, I wasn't going to let Ciel get the satisfaction he wanted. Even if I was as red as I could possibly get. Sebastian saw as well.

"Oh, there was also that bet you, Bard and Finnian had made. Wasn't it where you had to-"

"Ciel, so help me God, if you say one more word I will slap you right now!" I stood. My brother did not need to know about the bet.

"You had to kiss Grell during his stay." He chuckled. My brother choked on his tea and stared at me. hence the fact that he is an over-protective brother. I guess Ciel didn't know I'd actually slap him. I did.

The skin-to-skin contact echoed through the room. I hadn't hit him hard enough to hurt him, but a red mark was on his cheek, and his head was turned slightly.

"I warned you..." I smirked.

"Ouch, I heard that from my chambers. I didn't think anyone would slap Earl Phantomhive!" Lau whistled from the top of the stairs.

"My Lord, I came here for one reason. To make sure my brother was in fact alive and safe. I have gotten my answers, so I believe it is time to leave." I gestured for the door. I could feel Sebastian staring holes into the back of my head. Edward, however, was trying so desperately not to smile. I'm sure he was very proud of me.

As we walked out, Edward smiled to me. "Nicely done. I didn't think I'd see you actually beat him up like that." He teased me.

xXx

In the carriage, Ciel and I argued loudly.

"I can't believe you slapped me!" Ciel grumbled.

"Are you pouting?" I mocked.

"N-no! You obviously need lessons from Sebastian on how to be a good butler!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but girls are not supposed to be butlers!"

"Tsk, after what you did, I understand why."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought..."

We travelled back home in silence.

xXX

We stood before the door. I was tempted to follow them in, but I was worried about you-know-who waiting for me inside.

"Let's just go! If he's in there..."

"Finny! Bard! Mey-Rin! Tanaka!" I ran in and was quickly pushed against a wall with a strong force.

_"I've been waiting for you!"_

"Go to hell!"

"_Pitty, I'm already here!"_

"SO, your little pet, what was his name... Elemeno, he must have delivered the info."

_"Very so. How well is your brother?"_

"Good as always! How are you? Oh, I know! Let me down!"

_"Too bad. You have one task left. Figure out how to do it soon, or I get my wish."_

"Remember, we have no time limit. I get to take as long as I want."

_"Well, we'll see. I should leave now. Tata!" _

"Idiot!" I whispered as I felt the force release me. I walked to the door and quickly opened it. I face Ciel waiting impatiently. "The manor has been... un-devil-fide." I bowed.

"Took you, long enough." Ciel groaned.

"Oh, I'd like my covenant back today."

"Sure what ever."

"Ok then, I pressed my palm against the back of his neck.

"Wha-"

"Done. I'll be seeing you! I have plans to prepare for."

"always in a hurry, eh?" Ciel chuckled and made his way up to his studying room.

xXx

It was late at night. I couldn't rest like always. I had been reading on my bed, but nothing seemed quite right. I had started stressing over my tactics on how to end this feud.

"Well, I hadn't expected you to be awake at this time."

"Se-Sebastian? What-What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up in bed. His quick movements pinned me beneath him on the bed.

"I hate to see you so stressed."

"Well, what can I do?" I chuckled.

"You look fantastic in reading glasses."

"Don't flatter me, I look terrible in these things."

"Pitty, I love how you look. You look... seductive in them."

"Sebastian!"

"heh, I knew you'd act like that."

He curled his long, white gloved-fingers around the edges of the frames and slipped them off. He set them on the tableside and quickly curled his fingers around the buttons on my pale white night shirt. He slowly undid the buttons, slowly revealing my horribly flat chest. He pressed his hand on my pale stomach, tracing his fingers slowly up higher. A shudder begged to creep its way across my skin, but I shoved it away. He moved his hand away and pulled off the pale glove. His cold hands pulled the shiver right back up.  
"Tell me, how far do you wish me to go?" he asked nipping at my neck.

"as far... as you... wish." I gasped. as he bit my neck gently. He sucked at the flesh then released it.

"Yes, My lady." I reached up and undid the buttons of his black tailcoat. It fell to the floor beside the bed. He looks so freaking hot in only a white shirt and black trousers. I couldn't imagine him... bare-chested.

I realized me fingers were frozen stiff at the middle button of his white shirt. I was staring at his pale, bare chest.

"Like it?" He teased. My hands dropped to my side and I turned my head away. "Don't be shy, love. We just started." He chuckled.

A growl escaped my lips and I quickly undid all the buttons to his white shirt. Now we were both on the bed in only or pants. How I was so embarrassed by him right now. He was chuckling the entire time!

"I'll lead you through it. But, only if you want this." He smiled as he whispered in my ear.

"Please" I whispered back.

"Very well, My lady."

* * *

**{insert your creative imagination above^}**

**Yah, I'm not writing a lemon scene, so you'll just have to use your imagination. Like described.**

**I tried to make this chapter a semi-unimportant chapter so there would be more chapter to this story. **

**I'm guessing most of you were waiting for Sebastian to do that to her, huh? :p**

**Anyways, I'm happy to say, I will be updating this sunday(most likely unless I really can't because of something drastic).**

**So, without further ado, please R&R and fav/follow! Thanks and stay safe!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hey, my cute little Mine Turtles!(courtesy of Catovia for mentioning them)**

**Oh man, I am soo sorry for not updating this week or Sunday. Man, am I the meanest writer or what?**

**I had a cold and yes, I know updated another recently, but that was when I didn't feel like I was dying.I'm happy to be back and alive!**

**I want to answer a question or comment on a review:**

**Catovia: Yes, Catherine is infinite! Yeah, is it hot in here or is it just Sebastian and Catherine? XD You changed your pic! Sooo cute alpacats are soo much cuter than I expected!**

**Shadows of the Midnight Wolf: Yes, Daniel is a demon. I tried to make it seem like he was a demon and not a demon at the same time, get what I mean? yeah, again, Catherine is infinite! Never make fun of her! Don't do it! O.o**

**Reader: XD I love your pen name. I'm sorry, but I just had to mention that! Thank you soo much. I'm glad you think I'm such a good writer. Sometimes I'm selfconcious of being good enough... I'm so happy now! Thank you!**

**I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick: I'm sorry, I know certain people like lemon, but that just isn't my thing. I may do it when I get older but I'm still young-ish and I don't exactly feel comfortable writing that. I may one day get enough courage to write a lime, but definitly not a lemon yet! Thanks for the comment though!**

**Phew, I finished my comments. I didn't have many reviewers this time, but no sweat!**

**Oh, there is a note at the bottom about this fanfic, but you don't need to skip down to it. Just remember to read the bottom.**

**Ok, I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy!**

* * *

Creaking of a hinge of a door echoed across the room. On a nearby table was a bloody knife that dripped onto the floor. Lying on the floor was a young boy. He was dead. A mean was standing nearby sharpening his knife. In a chair across from him was a weeping, whimpering girl. She had a cloth wrapped tightly around her face covering her mouth. Her wrists and ankles were bound as well. Her pleads for help did nothing against the killer, for he only laughed.

He stood and walked towards her. He cut the cloth from her mouth and cut her cheek in the process. She screamed as loud as she could, but even she knew, no one would save her.

"What to do, what to do? I know. Why don't we have a little fun before we get too carried away?" The man set the knife down on the table next to them and lifted her hands into the air. His other hand fixed itself sternly on the girls lower half. Another scream ruptured but this time it was breaking.

"Shh, darling. He didn't live you neither." The Man laughed.

"Please, let me go!" The girl cried.

"Well, if daddy did that, then you'd go and tell. I can't have that?"

"Daddy?"

"Don't interrupt me!" The man slapped her. "Perhaps you really aren't worth my time after all..." The man lifted the knife from the table and plunged it deep into her chest.

Catherine sat up abruptly, panting and gasping for breath.

"M'Lady?" Edward asked coming into her room.

"Edward?"

"You screamed. I suppose it was only a nightmare..."

"No, I don't think so... It was like a vision almost."

"A vision? What do you mean?"

She told of her dream and how she could feel each pain. The burs from the ropes on her wrists and ankles, and the slice on her very cheek.

"Perhaps you really did have a vision after all. I suggest you get more rest. I will see if we get a letter in about anything like that." Edward bowed and quickly fled the room.

"I had thought Sebastian would have stayed a little longer... I suppose he does have to get back to Ciel..." Catherine wondered aloud as she scribbled something down in a notebook.

"Who said I ever left?"

"Se-Sebastian?"

Sebastian pulled up from the balcony railing and walked to her side. "Quite a frightfull scream if I must say. I do believe you were corect on the essence though. That definitly was a vision." He sat at her hip on the bed.

"Did I really scream? How many times to be exact."

"Only once. The girl in your vision did scream twice ddn't she? Perhaps we should look into this ourselves."

"How? If I leave, Edward will get angry, and Ciel could get hurt."

"I've left him before, I am sure he will survive. Edward will just have to be mad again. Now, describe the room again. I may be able to find this place."

"Hmm, it was very dark. Soundproof even to demons, and the walls looked like mud-"

"I believe I know the place. Quickly, get changed so we can leave."

"Alright..."

xXx

**Catherine's POV**

We arrived at avery run down building. The looks alone made me shiver. The location made me scared, even as a demon. Sebastian took my hands in his and whispered something in my ear:

"We must keep quiet and not expose ourselves. There are people below us. I believe this is the correct place."

I nodded and followed him oce we started going in.

The door creaked, just like the vision. As we walked down the stairs to the lowler level, a smell reached us both. What was that? Rottne flesh? Blood? Burning flesh? Yes, all of the above. We reached the room and before us was a metal door. Just on the other side could be anything. A dead boy on the floor and a girl being molested by a sick man or any other sick sight not worth seeing.

Sebastian pushed open the door, and just like my vision a girl was tied to a chair, a boy on the floor and a man sharpening his knife.

"You are lucky to live!" The man shouted at the girl before pushing open another door across from us.

"Sebastian go after him. I'll stay here and help these two!" Sebastiannodded and chased after the man.

I undid the girl's ropes and helped her stand. "I'm sorry we could help your friend."

"No, it's ok. I didn't know him, but he tried to protect me. He died with a good heart." The girl whimpered. I could tell it hurt to see death for the first time. I knew it was a first for her. She was pretty young, and the fear in her eyes was very strong.

"You should go home. We will handle this. Do you know your way home? Is it close?" I asked.

"Yes, it is very close. Thank you for saving me! Be careful he isn't human!" The girl said as she ran up the stairs.

"He isn't-"

"I can't keep up with him. He doesn't appear to be human." Sebastian said returning. I nodded and focused on the boy on the floor. I rolled him over onto his back.

His eyes were dilated and his chest was split lightly. Sebastian pulled me away.

"Don't touch him. The man must be a demon. This boy has lost his soul."

"That is very true!" A cackle erupted and the man Sebastian just chased pulled me away. A blade was pressed to my neck.

"Catherine, do not move. That is a demon slayer blade." Sebastian said calmly.

"I thought-"

"The Demon Slayer is devided into three peices. Your father had two pieces. I have the last. I expect you to know what these do to demons?" The man whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I know. What, you're gonna kill me for the very man who created you? Your Daddy? Trust me, Lucifer won't give over a reward if that's what you want. Lucifer will kill you. He will kill everything. That's what he is. He is a murderer. You can't-"

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with him. You took away the very people that loved me the most! I am alone becuase of you! No, now it's your turn. I will let you rot in Hell as you watch all those that love you suffer! They will watch you be burried in the cold lonly grounds. Today is the day you die!" He raised the weapon and plunged it through my own chest.

"Catherine!" Sebastian ran to my aid.

"To save a life, you must give a life. Fair well, Miss Demetrio!" The man ran away laughing.

"Sebastian, remember when you told me you'd see me one day even if I died? Keep that promise. I'll be back, Sebastian. I can't be killed forever." I laughed easily.

"I must get you back...Perhaps I can help you!" Sebastian lifted me gently. I didn't try to stop him, I knew he'd try wether I told him to or not.

"Let only the good stop me, let only the healthy wound me, and let only love hurt me. I am strong, so that I will stay..." I whispered.

* * *

**Ugh, I'm really going to die today. I can't imagine how mad you guys are...**

**I'm so sorry! But hey, maybe there is a chane she will live. You never know...**

**So, I decided to cut this short. Yes, the next chapter will be the end. *sighs* There will be a chapter 19, but that will be giving thanks to idea-givers and reviewers(gest reviewers too!). 19 will also contain a summary and first chapter of the sequel. I do not promise that the sequel will come out right after this one ends because well, I have to finish others first. I will however let you know when a poll comes up to see what you say on what my next fanfic should be. So until then, think about reading some of my other fanfics. Some may enjoy them!**

**Ok, so until the next chapter- the final chapter- please R&R and fav/follow.**

**I'm hoping to get at least five reviews(from different people) on this chapter. So please, make me happy and give me at least five reviews! Pwease?**


End file.
